The Fire behind the Blue Eyes
by zipzipper
Summary: BLUESHIPPING! A romantic relationship is the last thing Kaiba wants right now, but when he finds out about a secret agreement made by Gosaburo and Pegasus where they agreed that he had to marry Kisara, Pegasus' niece, he realizes that there are some things from the past that he cannot escape... All Blueshippers, after all this time, unite once again!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** First of all, I would like to thank Kisara Strife, the64single, HiKari Mokuba's Guardian, 7th Librarian, and many other who have been great a inspiration for this fanfic. This is my very first fanfic ever and probably my last, but I have wanted to write this for several years now but I couldn't find time. I hope that there are still Seto Kaiba and Kisara shippers out there just like me and that this fanfic won't go unnoticed. Of course, any reviews are welcome. So, without further ado I present to you The Fire behind the Blue Eyes.

 **Disclaimer** : all the characters mentioned in the story are from Yu Gi Oh by Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing. The thumbnail picture is also not my property, you can see it here: kawacy/art/One-Last-Time-662642248

 **Chapter 1**

"How is that possible?!" he roared at his team of terrified solicitors.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, you must understand, we went through the agreement over and over again, tried to discover any loopholes, but nothing. Mr. Pegasus informed the media about it, although he didn't mention that it had already been planned 10 years ago. So the whole world knows, we cannot cover it up. The agreement is final. It must be done or you company will be taken over by Industrial Illusions."

Seto Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. All the things the old man had done to him in the past, all the late night studying, stretching his mind to its limits, denying him of his childhood, were nothing compared to what the old wreck did now. It seemed that Gozaburo sought his revenge even beyond his grave.

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier? How come you incompetent bastards didn't know about this? Speak!" he shouted at the poor soul who was nearest to him.

"Well, s...sir, the agreement was given to the owner of Industrial Illusions himself, Mr. Pegasus, and as it is stated in the agreement, only he, Mr. Gozaburo and their closest associates knew about this contract. We have received the memo from Industrial Illusions' solicitors just earlier today. The agreement is to be presented to you only the moment you turn 21, sir, and that is today."

"Well, turn Earth upside down for all I care, just find a way to stop this foolishness. What am I paying you for? Move, or you'll regret the day you were born!"

The poor people scrambled out the office as quickly as they could, too embarrassed to say a word.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, brooding over the sheet of paper in front of him. It was funny how such an enormous change for this young CEO could fit on just several pages. What the hell had Gozaburo been thinking?

"Ok, so let her come." he thought to himself. "but I hope that Pegasus doesn't believe that he won this one, whatever his ulterior motives are." He opened his laptop and smirked. "I too have an ace up my sleeve."

* * *

Kisara was eleven years old when she found out from her uncle Max about her engagement to Seto Kaiba, a boy who was adopted by his business partner. Yes, she protested at first, but her uncle wouldn't hear it. He said that he knew what he was doing and that was for her own good. After a while she accepted her faith. She had everything her heart desired, clothes, jewelry, excellent education and a family. He gave her everything she had today so she owed her uncle that much. When her mother and father had died in a terrible car crash when she had been three, her mother's brother, Maximillion Pegasus immediately had adopted the child and he had been her guardian ever since. The trouble was that she rarely saw of her uncle, since he was always away on business. The only time they spent together was when they played chess, her favourite game in the world, and Duel Monsters, which she liked but only played because her uncle insisted. Uncle Max always tried to push her to her limits when it came to the game but she felt very pressured, considering the fact that he was the inventor of the game, and it seemed that she didn't meet his expectations. Still, she had enough freedom to have her own life in her spare time. However, being completely fair skinned in California didn't go in her favor when making friends, since most of the residents there were tanned from the sun, and her albino complexion made many people feel uneasy, some of them were even rude or frightened when they'd meet her. Fortunately, she really wasn't that interested in making too many friends. Her favorite friends were her books and chess, and she was content with it.

She kept picture of Seto Kaiba that had been presented to her by her uncle. She would daydream about him and what a wonderful man he would be and how perfect their marriage would be. When she had been younger she would search for his name on the Internet and see his face in newspapers, but now she realized that she really didn't know anything about _him_. She didn't feel like she was in love, and that was what a wife should feel for her husband – love, right? However, she thought, maybe she would fall in love with him in time. Besides, how actually bad could that Kaiba boy, as her uncle called him, be? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

 **Chapter 2**

Mokuba stared at the agreement with concern. He continued reading out loud: " 'Upon turning 21, the above mentioned, Seto Kaiba, Mr. Gozaburo's adopted son and now the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, is to be married to Kisara Denario, the niece of Maximillion Pegasus, the owner of Industrial Illusions. If either of the above mentioned parties refuse to obey the postulates of this agreement, or if they want to divorce or nullify the marriage in any way, Kaiba Corporation is to be fused with Industrial Illusions, and the owner of the thus made corporation is to be Maximillion Pegasus. Seto Kaiba will be stripped off his title, according to the will of his guardian, Mr. Gozaburo, (see Gozaburo's will, page 34). The terms of this agreement are that Seto Kaiba and Kisara Denario should live under the same roof during their engagement which should last not less than 9 months, should attend all public events that promote KaibaCorp in any way together, and should treat each other as a husband and wife do according to the marriage amendment in the state of Japan (see Marriage Amendment, Law book, Japan, page 349). If all the above mentioned conditions are fulfilled, the companies will remain to their respectful owners.' Wow, brother, what a nice birthday present! I've never thought I would say this but you're getting married! Congrats?" Mokuba couldn't help but chuckle. Kaiba shot a stern glare at his direction and said nothing. "Roland informed me that the girl is on her way. Kisara… I wonder what she is like."

"I've already investigated everything about her by myself, because it's obvious that I was barking mad when I hired a bunch of incompetent pricks that should've done the job. As it turned out, there is not much to tell. The girl is from California. She studies Diplomacy; what a pathetic way to waste one's time. Her education is provided by Pegasus. I didn't know he even had a family. The rest is not important." He threw the pieces of paper in the basket bin near him. "Just wait when I get my hands on that bastard Pegasus…"

What Kaiba didn't tell his younger brother was that he saw a photo of the girl (there were actually not to many of them, as if Pegasus didn't want to show her in public). She showed a shy smile in the picture, her eyes very pale blue, her skin almost white, but the most striking thing about her was her long, silver hair. He hated admitting it, but if he cared enough to have any standards about a woman's beauty, he would label her as pretty… For an albino girl. Anyway, it was just a fact he noticed and nothing else, he told himself.

Mokuba looked his brother's face with amusement. "Look Seto, I admit that this is not a favorable situation. Damn, it's messed up! I thought arranged marriages are things from history. But still, it's not all that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if it wasn't for this agreement, you wouldn't find a girlfriend yourself."

"And what do _I_ need a girlfriend _for_? If I wanted someone who would be whining and looking for attention, I would get a dog."

"Well, if I need to explain to you what you need a girl _for_ , then I guess your question pretty much answers itself." said Mokuba playfully.

"Look, Mokuba," said Kaiba to his brother unamused. "As I told you many times before I don't need any complicated relationships in my life with other people..."

"And what about me? Are we in a complicated relationship? I mean, if I am a burden..."

"We're different; we're a family."

"And that's what I'm trying to say!" said Mokuba, a bit frustrated now. "How do you think families are made? And do you really think I am going to stay here forever? Unlike you, I am planning to start my own life and have my own family. That is perfectly normal. And then it won't be the same, brother. I don't think you would like to stay alone your whole life, Seto, it's just..."

"What? Not normal?" interrupted Kaiba, irritated. "And marriages arranged by some sadistic lunatics are? Please, I'm better off by myself." he sighed when he saw that Mokuba was still frowning at him, not satisfied with the answer, so he continued, trying to sound more calm: "Look. If I ever wanted to have a… girlfriend … I'd prefer choosing her on my own. I certainly don't want anyone messing with my life and arranging my future for me; especially not Gosaburo or Pegasus."

"Suit yourself," said Mokuba. "just be nice towards the girl, please. It's not that it's her fault anyway. I bet she isn't happy with the circumstances either."

"I promise nothing." replied Kaiba stubbornly.

Mokuba had several similar conversations with his brother and the result was always the same. "He is so stubborn!" Mokuba thought bitterly when he left his brother's office. But he was not going to let this opportunity slip from his hands, no sir. Seto deserved happiness and whether he liked it or not, Mokuba was going to help him. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. Yup, he would make sure his brother fall head over heels for his bride-to-be.

"Ronald, make sure to call me when our guest arrives."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

 **Chapter 3**

Kisara was staring in wonder at the sight before her. A huge, white mansion was gleaming even in the shy October sun. The gates of the mansion were as impressive as the building itself, except that it was made of black iron with artistically created ornaments, circles and unusual shapes. In the middle of the gate stood two recognizable letters: KC. The moment she got out of the limo, she saw a young man with fuzzy, back hair, no older than seventeen, who was standing behind the heavy entrance.

"Oh, hello there, you must be Kisara," he said cheerfully. "I'm Mokuba… Oops, sorry, I should open the gate first…" He pressed the button in the sentry box and the gate opened with a clang.

"It's ok. Hello, My name is Kisara. You're Mr. Kaiba's brother, isn't that right?"

"Yes, ma'am! And he is very sorry he couldn't make it and welcome you himself. And that's why I am here, the second in command!"

Kisara immediately liked the boy, his positive demeanor and energy, and although she had been feeling pretty nervous during her long flight there, now she already felt better when he ushered her into his home, which was as impressive as its exterior. White, granite stairs, marble walls with various sophisticated decorations gave a luxurious and modern effect, but still she could feel that the mansion was rarely fully occupied and that made it a bit too cold for her taste.

"So this is the Kaiba crib," said Mokuba proudly. "It's so big that even I get lost so don't fret if you cannot find what you need. On the ground floor you will find the kitchen, dining room, and living room. That are the rooms me and Seto occupy mostly. Other rooms on that floor are showrooms and presentation rooms, and I suppose that doesn't interest you. However, the best things are on the first floor. Tell me, do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Oh, well, actually yes, but I think I'm not very good at it…"

"Nooo, I'm sure you're not that bad. Besides, that's why we have this." Mokuba stopped in front of a big red door and opened it ceremoniously." Welcome to my favorite room – the game room!"

It was a very big room with a high ceiling. The room was furnished with only two small platforms facing each other and there was about 30 feet between them. Except that, the room didn't have any other furniture and its walls consisted of big, grey metal plates. It was dark and quiet.

"Oh, it's...nice." said Kisara uncertainly.

"Well, of course, it's not much _now_ , but just you wait when you see my brother summoning his Blue Eyes here. _Then_ it's awesome. And this is where we practice our duelling skills, it's perfect if you want to get better in the game. And my brother is a great teacher, by the way." Mokuba stated with pride. "I suppose you know he is one of the best duellists in the world, right?" But he didn't see the thrill on Kisara's face that he was expecting; instead she looked worried. "Kisara, what's wrong?" he asked but then he remembered the reason she was here; forced to live with complete strangers in a huge house away from her family. "I mean... I'm sorry, maybe I was too flashy with my speech..."

"No, no, it's not that, really, Mokuba, this is all very impressive. It's just I... My uncle often told me that I was not good at Duel Monsters and that I had to try harder. But I've never tried hard enough, I guess. And I am about to marry your brother and he is such a fantastic duellist..."

"So, my reputation precedes me," said a voice behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thank you for your reviews, means a bunch! :) Since I am new in writing fanfiction I'd really appreciate it if you can review as often as you can. Also, I am not a native English speaker so feel free to be grammar Nazis! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Am I supposed to write this every time I update?! I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

 **Chapter 4**

Of course Kisara had googled him, but the only things she found out about the older of the two Kaiba brothers were that he was the number two duellist in the whole world and the youngest CEO in history. The photos of him that she had seen on the Internet could not prepare her for the man standing behind her. Even under his thick chestnut hair she could see two piercing blue eyes, confidently staring at her direction. She had a feeling that she shrunk a few inches just from that glare. Plus, he was much taller than she expected and, she had to admit with a blush on her face, much more handsome too.

"Hello, Seto, so you've made it!" replied Mokuba cheerfully.

"Mr. Seto… I mean, Kaiba… Sir! It's an honour," Kisara stammered and extended her hand to greet him, trying to avoid his look.

"Yes," answered Kaiba flatly. "Mokuba, have you shown our guest her room yet?" he asked without moving, his arms folded.

"Seto…" said his brother. "This is _Kisara_ ," he added pointedly and nodded to her extended hand.

Kaiba looked at her, still not moving. "I think it's a bit too late for formalities. We're about to become hubby and wifey," he said sarcastically ignoring her hand, so she lowered it slowly. "When you are shown to your room, you'll have half an hour to rest and then you will come and meet me in my office on this floor. Don't be late," was all he said, turned on his heel and left.

"Sorry, he is in a bad mood today… Ok, he is occasionally… Ok, so he is _always_ in a bad mood, but don't worry, it's just his exterior. He is not all that bad once you get to know him."

"Yes, sure…"

"Come on, I'll show you to your room. Then I gotta go and meet Becca, my girlfriend," he added with a smile.

Her room was actually a small apartment and it was much warmer than other parts of the mansion. Blue, beige and white dominated the room, she had her own bathroom and study room with many books, which she was looking forward to reading. But she didn't have much time to look around. She had to prepare for the meeting she had with her future husband.

* * *

"Why is this place so _huge_!", she thought to herself, desperately trying to find Kaiba's home office. Mokuba forgot to tell her where the office was and she couldn't reach him on his phone. Most of the rooms she tried to open were locked or were either guestrooms, closets or rooms with a purpose unknown to her, with many gadgets and computers. Finally, one door opened and with a relief she saw Kaiba at his desk, fervently typing something on his laptop.

"You're late."

"I am so sorry, sir, I had trouble fi..."

"Spare me. Sit down," he rose his head and nodded to the chair in front of him. Kisara obeyed.

He looked at her for a few seconds as if trying to figure out something and then began: "So here's the deal. Whether we like it or not, we're forced to get married. You can thank your idiot uncle for that."

"He is not an idiot." Kisara said a bit crossed, but scared too. Kaiba ignored her.

"After the wedding, someone will come and assess the quality of our married life and make sure we follow the postulates of the agreement. We have to know every single detail about each other, otherwise they will proclaim the marriage invalid, in which case my company is doomed and _we_ don't want that to happen. What I expect from you is a detailed report about your life, likes and dislikes. Similar report will be given to you from me and you have to learn it by heart. In the meantime, you have freedom to do whatever you want, but you must live under this roof and we must go together to every public event that promotes KaibaCorp. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I do not intend to play the game your uncle and my stepfather prepared for me. I will not interfere into your life, and I expect you won't interfere into mine, unless I require it. Now..." he said coldly looking her straight in the eyes and she started to sweat as if she had been under interrogation and gulped. "What do you know about this nonsense? What are your uncle's motives? What does he have from this marriage?"

"N-nothing, sir," Kisara started defending herself. "I was informed about this several years ago and I really wasn't allowed to have my saying in it. I tried to get answers from my uncle but he wouldn't say a word to me." Kisara bowed her head, looking away from Kaiba's piercing gaze. "Uncle Max did so much for me and if this is the way to repay him so be it."

Kaiba scrutinized her for several seconds, which were a whole eternity for Kisara and she tried to look everywhere around the office except the young CEO's eyes. The he finally spoke: "I hope you're not deluding yourself and thinking that I'll have anything to do with you."

"No!" Kisara said abruptly, blushing. "Of course not, Mr. Kaiba! I...wouldn't dream... I mean, I..."

"This is strictly business. As I said, do what you want as long as you follow the postulates of the agreement."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything else, sir?"

He looked at her thinking. "Yes. You can lose that 'Mr.' and 'sir' thing. It might be suspicious. You'll call me by my first name."

"All right... Seto," she quickly rose from her seat. "Good day to you then."

The moment he heard her saying his name, for some reason hairs on his neck prickled. He ignored the feeling and pretended to be typing on the laptop. When she closed the door, he relaxed a bit. He felt a bit tense the moment she entered the room, but he did his best to hide it. He didn't have time to think about the girl. The more important issue was Pegasus. Why had he made this agreement with Gozaburo? What did he have in return? And how come Gozaburo had agreed to it? There were many unresolved questions, and Pegasus still hadn't returned any of his calls and e-mails. Actually, he remembered and immediately became more frustrated, he _had_ received an e-mail from Pegasus, which had consisted of various cartoon characters popping on the screen and screaming: "Congratulations!". He shut his laptop, crossed his hands and rested his chin on them. Something didn't add up. If Pegasus really wanted KaibaCorp, he would've make his niece decline marrying Kaiba and that would automatically put his company in Pegasus's clutches. On the other hand, Pegasus knew that Kaiba wouldn't break up the marriage if his company was at stake, so it seemed that Pegasus really wanted his niece to get married to Kaiba.

"But why?" he thought angrily. I was really frustrating not knowing what Pegasus was thinking. It was all messed up, but Kaiba wouldn't let it destroy everything he had accomplished so far. He had a plan. "If Industrial Illusions can overtake KaibaCorp, then the reverse is also possible," he thought. "If that girl is the only heir to Pegasus's company then I can simply claim that company through her," he smirked. "That will teach Pegasus not to mess with Seto Kaiba." But first, he thought and his face suddenly darkened, he had to get married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello again, my fellow Blueshippers! I am here with a brand new chapter for you, hope you like it. If you do, review, if you don't, review nonetheless, I'd appreciate it very much. Also, if you have any good SetoxKisara fanfic to recommend, please do!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters...yet... [ malicious laugh ]. I also do not own the thumbnail picture, but look at them... aren't they super adorable?!

 **Chapter 5**

"So he is a businessman through and through." Kisara thought to herself while she was walking back to her room. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. Ok, that's ok. It's excellent!" She remembered that her uncle had guaranteed her that Kaiba boy wouldn't use the circumstances and try to force her into any emotional, yet alone physical relationship with him, but she had some doubts. Now she was sure that Kaiba wasn't interested in her in that way at all, he just wanted to save his company. Maybe that was for the best, although she had to admit that there was a tiny bit of hope that the marriage would be just like from her dreams and that Seto would be just like she had imagined him to be. She couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed but she reminded herself that they didn't know each other very well and that her hopes were just unrealistic. Suddenly, her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. It was Mokuba.

"Sorry I didn't answer the phone earlier, I was a bit... busy. What's up?"

"Well, I called to ask you where is your brother's office, and I kinda lost... And I was late for the meeting."

Mokuba groaned. "Oh, sh*t, I am so sorry Kisara! Was he mad?"

"No, not really. Don't worry about it." Kisara said cheerfully.

"Listen, I'll make it up for you. Any plans for today? I'm with Becca right now and we're meeting her friends at the mall. You interested?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Great, I'll ring up a limo for you to pick you up. See ya later!"

She really liked her future brother-in-law. She smiled. At least she had someone to talk to in this lonely mansion. She grabbed her jacket from her room and headed outside, where the limo was already waiting for her.

* * *

"I still cannot believe that you're the money bag's future wife! I mean, I've read it in the newspapers and I hoped she was some ugly, stupid cow, the kind he deserves, anyway. Mokuba, bro, don't get offended." Joey added glancing at Mokuba who just shrugged. "But with you, he's gettin' a jackpot! Tell me, why did you agree to this anyway?"

"Joey! You're making her uncomfortable, stop it!" Tea interrupted him crossly. "You don't have to answer that, really." she told Kisara gently.

Kisara just laughed wholeheartedly. "No, it's ok! Thank you, Joey, I will take that as a compliment. But I would rather not talk about the marriage with Mr. Kaiba just yet." All of them respected her wish and didn't push the matter any further.

She really had time of her life at the mall that afternoon. She met Rebecca, a small, blonde girl with glasses and mischievous blue eyes, who was also Mokuba's girlfriend. Joey was a skinny, blond boy who constantly made her laugh and, apparently, couldn't see eye to eye with Kaiba. Tea was a beautiful and kind girl with short, chestnut hair and Kisara immediately liked her too. But the most interesting acquaintance she made that day was surely Yugi Moto, the King of the Games.

"So, Kisara, what do you like doing in your free time?" asked Yugi politely.

"Well, I like reading books, but my real passion is chess. I used to play with my uncle every day."

"And what about Duel Monsters? You're surely good at it, since the Game Maker is your uncle."

Kisara bowed her head a bit, with a sad expression on her face. "No, not really. Uncle Max always pushed me to play the Game and practiced with me whenever he could spare some time. Being a niece of the creator of the Duel Monsters required meeting certain expectations, and I guess I am not doing a very good job as far as my uncle is concerned. My uncle is a very good duellist and I've never beaten him."

"Hey, don't you worry!" Yugi said with a smile. "You're welcome to practice with us if you want to. I'm sure I can teach you several moves even your uncle doesn't know about." he winked at her.

"Thank you, Yugi, that's so kind."

"Kisara, here's our transportation!" Mokuba was standing near the limo, waiting for her.

"See you, Kisara! Feel free to call me whenever you want and have a girl talk." said Tea smiling.

"Thanks, Tea. Thank you, guys! See you! Bye!"

She sat into the car and drove with Mokuba to her new home. She felt much better than earlier that day and she had a feeling that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Several days had passed since Kisara arrived at Kaiba mansion, and she tried to enjoy herself the best way she could. She was reading books in her room, played Duel Monsters with Mokuba when he was around, even beaten him in the Game a couple of times; she felt so much relaxed when she was playing the game with him. She and Tea soon became friends, went shopping and to the cinema together. Kisara noticed that Tea had a crush on Yugi and amused her how oblivious of this was Yugi himself.

Sometimes, however, she felt lonely and bored in the mansion. She tried to play chess on her computer but it wasn't the same, not when there wasn't another human being in front of her.

She had heard from her uncle once during those several days and assured him that everything was all right.

"That's great, Kisara, I hope Kaiba boy is treating you well." she could hear his lazy voice through the phone.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't know. I've barely seen him these days. Mokuba said he's always busy."

There was a silence at the other end of the phone line. "Listen, child," said Pegasus in a serious tone. "I told you Kaiba's a good man, although he doesn't seem that way. I wouldn't have allowed this to happen if I hadn't know that. This was the only way and you will thank me later for this opportunity."

Her uncle had always been mysterious. What opportunity? Why would be she thankful for an arranged marriage with a complete stranger? She had tried to find out more about the matter from her uncle a few times but without success, he would always give her some confusing answer.

Someone knocked at the door. "I have to go, uncle. I'll call you, Bye!" she hung up and opened the door. It was Mokuba.

"Hey Kisara, what's up?" he asked more cheerfully than usual.

"Not much. You can come in if you want."

"Oh nooo... That's wouldn't be fair to my brother, you know, trying to steal his girl and all." he laughed. "I just came to tell you that I'm having dinner with Seto tonight. He promised me that he would try to spend a few hours with me during the working week and he's just called me to say that he is free tonight. You wanna join us?"

"Well, I don't know...I don't want to be intrusive..."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Mokuba, "You're welcome to join us!"

"Well, ok, sure." replied Kisara with a smile.

"Great! So see you at 8 p.m. tonight at the dining room?" He was on his way but suddenly turned around and added with concern: "You know where the dining room is, right?"

Kisara laughed: "Yes, I think I've learnt the room arrangement so far."

Mokuba sighed relieved. "Good! Ok, see ya then!"

* * *

When she entered the dining room both brothers were already there, Kaiba sitting at the head of the table and Mokuba was on his right.

"Kisara, hi! Come on, sit here." said Mokuba and stood up to show her to her sit, on Kaiba's left.

When Kaiba saw her, he looked at his brother questioningly: "You didn't mention that we would have company."

"Well, of course I've invited her, she is the future member of Kaiba family, right?" Mokuba grinned.

"If I am an intrusion I should…" started Kisara.

"No, don't be silly!" exclaimed Mokuba, took her by the arm and almost shoved her beside his brother. "Please, take a sit."

Kaiba just glanced at the newly arrived guest and said nothing. Kisara looked and bit nervous and tried not to look directly at Kaiba.

"So," started Mokuba conversationally, "What's new with you? How do you like living in the Kaiba mansion so far?"

"It's great, really. I feel so much like I'm home. Thank you for your hospitality. Thank you...both." she added, blushing a bit.

"We're glad we hear that." replied Mokuba in plural since his brother didn't react in any way to show interest in the young girl's expressions of gratitude. There was a silence for a couple of seconds. "Sooo..." started Mokuba again. "You didn't tell us much about your family, except that we already know your uncle. Do you have brothers, sisters...?"

"No. I have no one." she said. "Anyway, besides my uncle. My parents died in a car accident when I was very young." Kaiba suddenly looked up at her. She continued: "Uncle Max has been my guardian ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry... You know, our parents died in a car accident, too." Mokuba added quietly.

And there they were, the three orphans, sitting quietly each lost in their thoughts and reminiscing about their late parents. Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open and dinner finally arrived.

"Anyways, Kisara," started Mokuba once again, hoping to break the awkward silence and include his brother into the conversation, "I've heard you like playing chess?"

"Oh, yes! It is my favourite pastime." She replied passionately and a glint of light appeared in her eyes. "I was the champion in my high school back in California and I also won a few medals while in college."

Kaiba hmphed. " _Good, a reaction_!" thought Mokuba. "Brother here is also very good at chess," he added quickly. "You could play together, you know."

"Really?" asked Kisara, a bit more eagerly than she intended, and looked at Kaiba and now directly addressing him. "That would be really great!"

"Please," Kaiba finally spoke. "I'm not wasting time playing with a little school girl who obtained a couple of shiny medals on some quasi tournaments."

A short silence followed those words and then they could hear Kisara saying: "Oh, ok. So I guess you're also afraid to accept a challenge from the very little school girl and her shiny medals, aren't you?"

Both brothers looked at her, dumbfounded. The girl who was too shy to look a person straight to their face without blushing was now staring directly at Kaiba, her eyes twinkled with some strange glow and a confident and playful smile upon her face. The transformation was so sudden that the brothers stared at her a couple of seconds in confusion. It was Kaiba who first regained his composure.

"A challenge?" he said, and an evil grin crept on his face. "All right, albino girl, I guess I can spare a few seconds to wipe the floor with you. You done?" he pointed on her plate with his head.

" _Oh, this is going to be good!_ " Mokuba thought happily, and followed the couple on their way to the living room.

* * *

 **Author's note:** You like it? Huh? HUH? Please review and stay tuned, more chapters are coming very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own this delicious chocolate bar... MMMM... tastyyyy...

 _"So many people have come and gone_

 _Their faces fade as the years go by_

 _Yet I still recall as I wander on_

 _as clear as the sun in the summer sky..."_

Boston - More Than A Feeling

 **Chapter 6**

She didn't know what came over her. She just knew that she hadn't played chess for a while and she sure missed it. Her whole life Kisara had entered many chess competitions and beaten every single one of her opponents. That had made her one of the most influential chess players in California. She was still searching, however, a worthy opponent who would present a challenge and make the game more interesting. She had a feeling that Seto Kaiba might be the one who would finally bring back the thrill to the game, the thing she had longed for so long.

The living room, along with a huge fireplace, modern furniture and an enormous TV, was also furnished with a couple of chairs facing each other in the middle of the room and a beautifully crafted chess table between them. Kaiba occupied the seat where the black figurines stood.

"Ladies first," he said still smirking. "The white figurines seem only fitting for you."

"All right, let's start then!" said Kisara excited.

"No, wait!" shouted Mokuba, and the players pulled up with a start. They hadn't noticed that Mokuba was in the room too, but he quickly left and then came back with a big pillow, placed it next to the chess table and sat on it. "OK, now begin!"

The first minute went smoothly; both players swiftly moved the pieces on the chess board, Kisara's face in deep concentration and Kaiba's slightly amused.

" _She really seems into it._ " he thought to himself while watching her making her next move. He glanced at the chess board, already having been decided on the strategy, and leaned over it with a sly smile on his face. When he was just about to make his move he suddenly stopped mid-air. No, the strategy he had devised wouldn't do, he noticed on time, and at that moment the smile was gone and a poker face replaced it.

"Not bad for an albino girl, huh?" he heard her say teasingly. He felt hairs on his neck rise again, just when she had visited him several days earlier in his office. He glanced at her. She was now the one who was smiling, her eye a bit darker shade of blue and her cheeks slightly pink from all the excitement. And just like when he had seen her picture for the first time, a thought that she was very pretty crossed his mind. He mentally slapped himself and made his move. "Come on, I don't have all day." he muttered.

Mokuba was intently watching the mach. Kisara looked so different, unlike cute and shy as when he'd first met her, she was now hauntingly beautiful, sitting in her chair like a queen and thinking about her next move. His brother was also thinking hard, his eyes occasionally glancing at beautiful Kisara, and Mokuba could swear that corners of his lips were forming a slight smile.

After a whole hour, Kaiba abruptly stood up, made an incomprehensible sound of excitement and shouted: "Checkmate!" moving one of his figurines with a loud tap.

Kisara stared at the chess confused, which pleased Kaiba beyond words. But before he could start with his gloating, Kisara stood up too, knocking over a few figurines in the process. "This – was – the –best- match – ever!" she shouted excitedly. Her eyes were gleaming and she was smiling from ear to ear. "Mr. Kaiba...I mean sir...I mean Seto! Thank you very much! I cannot remember the last time I enjoyed a game of chess this much. Thank you!" She said cheerfully and extended her arm to congratulate. Out of all of the scenarios he could think of, that was the least expected one. He was looking at her suspiciously, trying to figure out whether he should be offended or not, and before he could think of an response Mokuba grabbed his hand and pulled it. "Come on, Seto, for crying out loud!" and placed his brother's hand on Kisara's. And that was when it happened.

 _Warm breeze... hot sand under his sandals... blazing sun reflecting from the white background...a figure of a young blue eyed, silver haired girl in front of him, holding his hand...and a feeling of sheer and utter happiness at the sight of her smile..._

The flashback must've lasted just a fraction of a second because Mokuba and Kisara were at their places in the living room, Kisara beaming at him and Mokuba pressing their hands together in a shake. Kaiba jerked his hand from Mokuba's grip and stepped backwards. " _What the hell was that?_ " he thought frantically.

"Big brother, you ok?" asked Mokuba worried. "You look as if you saw a ghost."

Instead of giving an answer, Kaiba just turned around and marched out of the room. Mokuba and Kisara looked after him confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kisara.

"No." replied Mokuba, smiling. "You did excellent."

* * *

Kisara went to bed that evening feeling giddy, her heart pounding in her chest like mad. She knew that Kaiba was a great strategist considering the fact that he was an excellent duellist, but she didn't expect to be beaten in chess, one of the things she was really good at. What stroke her most, however, was that she didn't feel beaten, not one bit! She thought losing in chess would crush her but here she was, laughing like a little school girl...

Little school girl...

She caught herself thinking about her opponent. She liked every single move he had made, how he moved his chess figures with his long, slender fingers; how he smirked every time she made a move that would block his attacks; how he always found a way to make her change her strategy again and again... And that flash in his cobalt blue eyes when he had made his final move...

"Good heavens!" she exclaimed inwardly, shooting upright in her bed. "Am I falling for my future husband?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Here I am with a new chapter for you! It has been only several days and still there are several more followers and favs. Thank you very much, much appreciated! :)

 **Discalimer:** So I met Kazuki Takahashi and he gave the ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh. And then I woke up.

 _"I'm not in love_

 _So don't forget it_

 _It's just a silly phase I'm going through..."_

10CC - I'm not in love

 **Chapter 7**

After that night, another two weeks had passed and life at the Kaiba mansion appeared to be normal. Pegasus arranged for Kisara to continue with her studies in Japan, so she was busy studying for exams and catching up on what she had missed. A couple of times she went out with Mokuba, his girlfriend and their friends to the mall, their favorite place for hanging out. On both occasions she had a chance to play Duel Monsters against the King of the Games, learning a few tricks and starting to appreciate the game a bit more, since she found out that it had more in common with chess that she had thought. She also played several times with Mokuba at the mansion and she felt much more relaxed playing with him than with her uncle, since there was no pressure, just pure fun. Still, none of the duels she played had been as satisfactory and exhilarating as the one she had played with Kaiba.

She had seen rarely of him since that evening. There was one time, however, when she was studying late at night. The heating was on the max and she studied only in her nightie. She felt a little peckish, so she went downstairs to have a bite, putting on just a dressing gown, which she didn't bother to tie. She almost collided with Kaiba at the kitchen door, who just muttered "Watch where you're going..." under his breath, and averted his eyes from her exposed cleavage. Having realized her situation too late, she blushed violently, wrapped her night gown tightly around her and stammered an apology. Later that night, she didn't sleep well, the blue eyed man being on her mind.

One morning, while Kisara and Mokuba were having breakfast, Seto appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"Morning, brother! Nice to see in here once in a while." Mokuba said with his mouth full of cereal.

"I've come to see Kisara." said Kaiba flatly. Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? I mean...Yes, Seto, what can I do for you?" Kisara asked.

"This came earlier this morning." He threw an elegant, golden envelope in front of her. A single purple rose decorated it and on the back of the envelope said: To Herr Kaiba and his lovely fiancée. She opened the letter, puzzled. "Oh, it's an invitation! Zigfried's having a Christmas party."

"Yes, and we're going only because he's invited a crucial client of mine. I don't want that baboon fill my client's head with some gibberish about me and my company." He was about to leave when he added: "You should wear something formal. Buy a dress or something. Roland will foot the bill."

"Oh, it's ok, I can purchase it by..."

"I insist." he said over his shoulder and disappeared.

Kisara had never been to a formal party and thus didn't exactly know what to wear for that occasion. Mokuba could read her uncertainness on her face and smiled: "Don't worry!" he said winking, "Remember that we know the perfect girls for the task!" He took out his phone and wrote an sms to his girlfriend: "Emergency! Kisara is in need of a dress for tomorrow night for a formal party with my brother. You know what to do! ;)"

* * *

A few hours later, Kisara was in a limo with Rebecca and Tea.

"I'm thinking something long and sexy..." Tea mused.

"Yeah!" Rebecca agreed, "And something that will bring out that gorgeous cleavage..." she looked at Kisara enviously. Kisara blushed.

"Oh please, nothing too flashy! Just a simple formal dress, and nothing too expensive, Seto insisted on paying the dress himself."

"Oh really now, he said that?" Rebecca laughed mischievously. "Well, in that case, I know the exact place for shopping..."

After several more hours of trying dozens of different dresses, they finally found the right one, matching heels and jewelry, of course, and plus several everyday combinations. Kisara really didn't intend to spend so much money on clothes but her friends insisted: "Come on, Kis, the guy is filthy rich, don't worry about it, he won't even notice!" Rebecca assured her. "Besides, this was worth every yen!"

When Kisara finally got home, she lay down exhausted, throwing the shopping bags in the corner of her room and fell fast asleep immediately.

* * *

"She is already ten minutes late!" Kaiba complained. He and Mokuba were in the hall waiting for Kisara. Seto needed only a couple minutes to get dressed in a formal black suit and a white shirt. He was hoping to get over with the party as soon as possible. Being the man of action, he had always hated those kinds of formalities. And now the albino girl was late.

"Take it easy, big brother, she'll be here soon. Why so impatient?" asked Mokuba teasingly.

Kaiba just shot a glance at his brother: "I just don't like people being late, it's immature and irresponsible and..."

Suddenly they heard quick and synchronized high heel sounds coming from down the hall. "Finally!" Kaiba barked. "If I had to wait a minute longer..." but he stopped mid sentence. And there appeared Kisara, making the brothers look at her with their eyes wide open.

She was wearing a long, light blue dress that glittered under the light of the chandelier above her. The material was thin and emphasized every perfect curve on her body, but still not thin enough to reveal what was beneath it. A long slit on the right side of the dress showed her bare, pale leg, perfectly sculpted as if it was made of marble. In the middle of her long cleavage, formed by a pair of firm breasts, stood a simple pearl necklace. Her back was bare, showing her light skin down to her dorsal region. Kaiba was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to slowly run his fingers down her back and feel the soft skin under his tips...

"Wow, Kis, you look..." Mokuba started.

"...satisfactory." finished Kaiba instead of his brother, always quickly coming to his senses. "Now if you are finally ready we can get moving." He said, turned his back to her and headed towards the exit. His poker face didn't reveal the fact that his heart was pounding faster than usual and that his lips suddenly became dry, just like that time when he had seen her at the kitchen door, only in her night gown...

"Ok, have fun you two!" Mokuba yelled after them.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow then!" Kisara replied and run after her fiancé as fast as she could on her high heels.

"No living man on Earth can stay immune to such beauty!" Mokuba thought to himself satisfied. His plan was unfolding perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** There are a few sentences in German in this chapter and since I'm only a beginner in learning German it would really mean a lot if you pointed it out to me. Thank you for your reviews in advance!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters.

 _All the leaves are brown and the sky is grey_

 _I've been for a walk on a winters day_

 _I'd be safe and warm if I was in L.A._

 _California dreamin', on such a winters day._

The Mamas & The Papas - California Dreamin'

 **Chapter 8**

The ride to the Zigfried's venue was painfully awkward for Kisara. Kaiba determinedly fixed his eyes on something in front of him, ignoring her completely, lost in his own thoughts. However, a few minutes before they arrived it was he who spoke first.

"You remember the postulates of the agreement, right?" he asked Kisara suddenly.

"Yes, of course."

"Then you know that we must not reveal that our engagement is a farce. I don't want more drama over it than it already is. Stand by my side the whole time and speak as little as possible if you don't want to be smothered with questions. I guess you should grab me by the arm now when we get out, I see a lot of press in front of the venue." he finished the moment the limo stopped in front of the mansion and got out of the car. A few seconds later he appeared on her side of the car and opened the door for her. "Come on, get out." he said. She slowly got out, but the moment she did, she could hear the utter turmoil outside.

Different reporters shoving their microphones in her face, asking myriads of questions at the same time, camera flashes blinding her. She instinctively grabbed Kaiba by the arm and shielded herself from the crowd around her. Kaiba hold her arm tightly under his own and almost dragged her towards the entrance, pushing the annoying reporters out of their way with his free hand.

"Miss Denario, you're about the marry the most desirable bachelor in Domino city. Can you tell us..."

"Mr. Kaiba, how do you feel about...?"

"When is the wedding? Are you planning any children?"

"No comment." was all that Kaiba responded, finally entering the building out of the media's reach.

Kisara was still holding tightly to Kaiba, now looking around the place curiously. He used that opportunity to look closely at her. She really did look beautiful and he couldn't deny it anymore. What he could do, however, was to keep the desire at bay and control his emotions the best way he could at the moment – by making a wide gap between them. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh, right, sorry!" She pulled her hand, blushing.

The chamber in which they found themselves was enormous. It was filled with elegantly dressed people, causally chatting with each other and laughing. The dominant colors of the room were gold and white and in the center of the hall was a huge buffet table, cluttered with different dishes and delicacies. The room was supported by several sturdy looking pillars, extravagantly decorated in Hellenic style. It was much more gaudy when compared to Kaiba's mansion which radiated with modern simplicity. Kisara found Zigfriend's castle too flashy for her taste.

She had already met Zigfried. He had come several times with his father who had attended meetings with her uncle. She'd been the one who had entertained the boy while the adults had been busy, so they had frequently played chess but Zigfried'd been, of course, constantly losing. She hadn't liked the boy even then. He was too much spoiled and didn't know how to lose, which annoyed her.

"There he is." Kaiba interrupted her thoughts, nodding at the man wearing an expensive purple apparel. "Talking to my client. Probably trying to steal him over. Well, not when I am around!" with long strides he approached the table with Kisara at his heel.

"Oh, if it isn't Herr Kaiba!" Zigfriend exclaimed with his annoying German accent. "Mein Gott!" he added, noticing Kisara who occupied place on her fiancé's left. "Was für eine schöne Frau Sie doch haben, Herr Kaiba!"*

But before Kaiba could say anything he heard Kisara's voice beside him: "Danke schön. Sie wissen schon, hinter jedem starken Mann steht eine starke Frau."** she spoke in flawless German. She caught him off guard by the statement and he couldn't help but be impressed.

"Oh, so you've learnt a couple of words in German!" Zigfriend said smiling, sarcastically polite. She returned the smile.

"And yet it is more than you've learnt about playing chess."

Zigfriend's fake smile widened and looked at Kaiba. "She indeed is a fiery one under that meek exterior, Herr Kaiba." he winked and Kaiba just scowled at him. "Hello, Kis, darlin'!" Zigfriend added, kissing her on both cheeks.

"So, Seto Kaiba, son, won't you introduce me to your date?" said cheerfully a short, plump man with small round glasses, who was apparently the client Kaiba was talking about.

"Of course. Mr. Kobayashi, Kisara. Kisara, Mr. Kobayashi."

"Why, Mr. Kobayashi, we've already met! Don't you remember me? I'm Maximillion Pegasus' niece." Mr. Kobayashi blinked and then widened his eyes upon recognizing her. "Of course, Kisara! I knew I've already heard the name. Oh, such a lovely and polite girl, a little shy, actually." he winked at her playfully. Kisara smiled politely. "So tell me Miss Kisara, how's your dear uncle?" the man asked, "I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh, he is very busy, working. He actually did mention you several days ago when we were talking on the phone."

"Did he now?" Mr. Kobayashi said, deeply interested.

"Yes. He had remembered your recent investment in one of the Industrial Illusion's projects. He'd commented on what a clever move that had been from your side! He'd said that you had benefited more from the project than he himself." Kisara said politely, constantly smiling at the little man. The truth was that her uncle actually had said that it had been the most stupid investment ever, but he'd also mentioned that Mr Kobayashi was weak on flattering and that he would do anything just to get a compliment. If she could help Seto secure the contract with this man, this was the right way. "He always tells me to look up to people like yourself, Mr Kobayashi."

It seemed that it worked because the man now beamed smugly at Kisara: "Ha! That old Pegasus... Of course I remember you, the little chess master, Kisara! I'm telling you, Seto Kaiba, you couldn't have found better bride even if you had been searching all your life!" the man winked. Kaiba just nodded in response and Kisara blushed.

"So, shall we talk business?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, yes, certainly. Now, what I wanted to tell you..." Kobayashi started and led Kaiba away from Kisara, leaving her alone with Zigfriend. Kaiba could see over his shoulder that she raised her thumps up, smiling and mouthing the word 'flatter'. Kaiba just snorted. _"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."_ he thought.

The little man just talked and talked, but Kaiba had to stand there and nod, answering with 'yes' or 'no' from time to time. He would often glance at Kisara's direction. She was standing near the table, drinking her second glass of champagne and it seemed that she was bored but she smiled from time to time to Zigfried, who was leaning over her, almost touching her ear with his lips while talking to her and constantly smiling seductively. She, on the other hand, didn't seem amused, and was smiling uncomfortably not wanting to seem rude. Kaiba had a strange sensation inside his stomach; as if a monster tried to gnaw its way out. He tried to ignore it but without success. He looked at their direction once more. Zigfried was now holding Kisara by her arm tightly and almost pulled her to the podium, and she was trying to let go of the grip without attracting attention. Now Kaiba was mad. "Excuse me." he said to Mr. Kobayashi, leaving him confused.

Kisara really didn't like Zigfriend's sleazy advances, plus it appeared she had a little too much to drink and felt a bit dizzy and tired. She tried to release from him but without success.

"What do you think you're doing?" she could hear Kaiba snarl at Zigfied. His eyes were flashing and she thought how she didn't want to be in Zigfried's skin at that moment.

"Why, nothing, Herr Kaiba, I was about to dance with your..."

" _You_ were about to _leave_." said Kaiba threateningly, "She will dance with me now."

Zigfried looked at Kaiba for a couple of seconds, sneering. "Oh, well, if that is the case..." Zigfried said courtly, bowed and retreated.

"Thank you, Seto" she said, relieved. He just nodded and was about to leave when she caught him by the arm unawares. "Aren't we supposed to dance right now?" He looked at her questioningly. Her eyes had little sparks in them and her cheeks were rosy; it appeared that she was just a bit tipsy. He studied her for a few seconds. He supposed that he could allow himself to postpone the tortuously boring conversation with Kobayashi for a few minutes. "All right."

He put his hand around her waist and took her right hand. He could feel her skin on her back under his fingers and the monster inside his stomach purred with satisfaction. "You know," said Kisara giggling. "Dancing with Zigfried really made me uncomfortable." Kaiba scoffed and she continued. "I mean, he has such a long, healthy hair. Softer that mine! I'm jealous! I wonder what conditioner he uses." she added innocently. Kaiba tried to suppress a laugh and he pretended that it was just a grunt, but that only encouraged Kisara. "I think he also tried to look under my dress using the reflection of his shiny shoes." Kaiba instinctively shot a glance at his own shoes, but upon realizing what he had done, quickly raised his head back up and hoped that Kisara didn't notice. She didn't. She was smiling half asleep and relaxed in his arms, leaning on his chest and swaying to the rhythm of the music. Trying to look everywhere but at the gorgeous woman in his arms, he looked above them and realized that they were dancing under a mistletoe the whole time.

* * *

A figure was standing in the shadow of one of the pillars, intently watching couples dancing, especially the silver haired girl and the young CEO.

"I did what you asked for. Kaiba seemed jealous. Now release my brother immediately!" said Zigfried through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but what about the girl?" the figure asked.

"I don't know!" Zigfried said exasperatedly. "She seems all over Kaiba! Where is my brother?!"

"Yes…", the figure hissed, "Soon they'll be ready…" then suddenly he noticed Zigfried and said indifferently: "The brat is upstairs. You'd better hurry." he added with a sneer.

"You'll pay for this!" Zigfried muttered half angry, half scared and quickly marched out of the hall.

The figure turned to the couple again, chuckling devilishly, "Soon…"

* * *

*What a beautiful woman you have there, Mr. Kaiba!

**Thank you very much. You know, behind every strong man is a strong woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hello guys! Thank you again for your reviews, especially you, Sam, for correcting the grammar mistakes. And now, onto the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** You know that feeling when you have written one of the most popular anime series for kids and you're just crazy rich? Yeah, neither do I. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters.

 _It's a bad obsession_

 _It's always messin'_

 _It's always messin' my mind._

Guns'n Roses - Bad Obsession

 **Chapter 9**

While they were driving in the limo back home after the party, Kisara fell asleep on Kaiba's shoulder. His mind was telling him to wake her up and tell her to move to her side of the seat immediately; however he didn't, he just watched her breathing deeply until they arrived.

"We're here." he said. Kisara woke up with a start and after realizing that Kaiba had been her cushion during the drive she blushed violently and stuttered an apology.

Again they were in the front hall of Kaiba's mansion, standing in an awkward silence.

"Well… I had fun." she said politely.

"At least one of us had."

"Oh… I suppose business with Mr. Kobayashi didn't go the way you planned?"

He watched her a couple of seconds. "Actually it did." Her face lit up, and he continued: "But not because _I_ sucked up to that old man. I guess your flattering inveigled him to agree to the terms."

She really didn't know whether that was a thank you so she stammered out _thanks_ just in case. He nodded. "Good night." he said turning around on his heels.

"Good night, Seto."

* * *

 _Again, too much to do. He was sitting in his office trying to sort out some mess his incompetent employees had made ("They are so fired!" he thought angrily) when there was a light knock on the door. "What?" he snapped._

 _A girl walk into the office. A very beautiful, sliver haired girl dressed only in a short, white, almost see through night dress. Her blue eyes were ablaze, as if something wild and powerful was hidden behind them._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" he said, trying to sound angry. Kisara chuckled. She walked slowly towards him until she was standing in front of him, her knees almost touching his._

 _"_ _You seem so tense." She said seductively and for the first time in his life he couldn't think of what to say. His throat was dry and he was breathing heavily. She was so attractive and sexy in that dress, he could see her perfect figure beneath it but still not everything that was hiding under the fabric. It was so tantalizing. Then, the thing she did next turned his insides upside down. Ever so slowly she leaned over and straddled him, and sat on his lap. His nostrils were full of her sweet and intoxicating smell. She leaned in, grazing his cheek with her hair in the process and breathed into his ear: "Just relax… Let go…"_

Kaiba woke up in his bed with a start, covered in sweat. His heart was pounding like mad and his mouth was completely dry.

"What the hell was that?" It was still dark outside. He got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the picture of Kisara from his dream. He really didn't like what was happening to him at the moment. He was frustrated by the fact that even though he could still control his actions, he couldn't control his subconsciousness. " _Ok, so I am attracted to that woman but that doesn't mean I'll let that desire stand on my way of realizing the plan._ " He knew that right now only work could help him occupy his mind and stop this madness, so that was why he decided not to go back to sleep but go straight to the office. But first, he needed to take a shower. A cold, very cold shower.

* * *

Another several weeks had passed and Kisara was still preparing for her exams. When she had time, she would play Duel Monsters with Mokuba and now she was very satisfied with her progress. One evening she was playing the game with him in the living room and she was winning. "Wow, Kisara, you are getting pretty good at this!" said Mokuba. "Thank you!" she replied happily. " And I think I'm really getting into it…"

"If she is _so_ good, then how come her life points are exposed?" Kisara and Mokuba turned around to see Kaiba leaning against the door of the living room. Kisara hadn't seen him since the party and now he looked a bit tired, but his eyes were still as bright as ever.

"Well, maybe I don't have a monster on the field just yet, but I have an ace up my sleeve." she said grinning.

Kaiba walked behind her and leaned a bit to see her cards. "Hey!" she exclaimed "What are you doing?" He just grunted. "Do you really think that magic card will stop Mokuba's attack? You wish."

"Well… I can use this one too…" she said to him a bit unsure pointing at a card in her hand. He leaned over a bit more to see it. "That's not enough, what else do you got? What's that trap card on your side of the field?"

Mokuba was watching the couple happily because they were now discussing the strategy together. Kaiba was advising her on what cards to use at what moment and she nodded and asked a question from time to time. Mokuba hadn't seen his brother so calm during his explanations, even when he had been explaining the rules to Mokuba himself.

"What are you smiling about?" he heard his brother ask.

"Yeah," said Kisara. "You're about to get beaten!"

"Oh, yeah? Then show me what you've got!"

In just several turns she won the fight, Kaiba standing near her during the end of the match.

"Woohoo! Victory!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well it's not fair, you had help!" Mokuba said, pretending to be pouting.

"Yes, Seto, thank you. I see things much clearer now. It is actually not so different from the chess. Thank you." she said smiling and extended her hand to shake, but quickly withdrew it when she remembered how Kaiba felt about hand shaking. At that moment, however, Kaiba instinctively extended his own arm but quickly retracted it too. Kisara stood a few seconds, confused, and started laughing wholeheartedly, while Kaiba just hmpfed, with a barely noticeable smile and left, adding over his shoulder: "Next time try to win you own battles. Alone."

That scene repeated several more times. Kaiba would pass next to the living room, accidentally, and whenever he saw Kisara and Mokuba playing the game, he would indifferently pass a comment on Kisara's play and she would gladly take his piece of advice, always thanking him politely. Mokuba liked his brother when he was spending time with Kisara and him, even when it was just for a couple of minutes so he tried to arrange duels with Kisara as often as he could to give his brother a chance to act like a human being and talk to her. And he knew that his brother wouldn't resist Duel Monsters; it was his passion just after his company.

One time, Kaiba really got into explaining an effect of a magic card Kisara had recently obtained after she had won a duel at the mall against some guy. "You're really lucky." he said "This magic card goes perfectly with you deck."

"Yes, I know, that's why I asked specifically for it."

"Well, well… It looks like you're really starting to learn something…"

Until that moment Kaiba would usually just make a sarcastic comment on Kisara's play and she would find those comments actually funny so she would just laugh on her own account. However, this was the first time she received a straightforward compliment from him, which, of course, made her blush. "Thank you. But all I achieved so far is thanks to you and Yugi. Without…"

Kaiba's face suddenly darkened. "What?" he snapped. "Yugi Muto? You know him?"

Kisara blinked at him, confused: "Well, yeah, I know him. Mokuba introduced me to him and his friends…"

He shot an angry glance towards Mokuba, as if he betrayed him. "So what? Now you're best buddies? The second best wasn't good enough for you so you went to the King of the Games himself to improve your pathetic game?" he was now watching Kisara straight into her eyes and his own were a dark shade of blue, his face contorted with anger.

"No, Seto, it's nothing like that…" she started feeling fear and regret, "You are a great duellist…"

"I AM THE _BEST_ DUELLIST IN THE WORLD!" he roared at her. "Yugi Muto won his duels due to sheer luck! And so did you!" He added venomously. "You're pathetic. You think just because you've learnt a few tricks you know to play Duel Monsters? I now understand why Pegasus was so disappointed in you and kept you away from the world, you cannot do anything by yourself, you always have to lean on somebody else."

"Big brother, that's…"

"SILENCE!" Kaiba howled. However, he quickly regained his composure. He was now looking at Kisara once more, his face was blank and showed no sign of any emotion. Kisara felt like a bucket of icy water was poured over her head the moment he looked at her with those cold, cobalt blue eyes. "I want that report about you as soon as possible. After this farce of a wedding is over I don't want to see you ever again." he turned around and left, leaving Kisara in tears and Mokuba sad and bitter.

* * *

He fumed with anger while he was marching back to his office. " _How dare she?_ " he thought furiously. He entered the office, slammed the door behind him and sat in his chair, running his fingers though his hair. Then he realized that he was more angry at himself than at the girl. Why did he go to the living room anyway? _Again_? Fourth time that week only! And all those weeks before that one… He could've gone anywhere else, the house was huge, but still he chose to go to the living room to see her again. "This is _not_ happening to me! I have to snap out of it!" He tried to concentrate. The only way to stop this nonsense was to marry the girl as soon as possible and then make her life so miserable so that her uncle would have to nullify the agreement if he wanted to see her happy. "I have to stick to the original plan. As soon as I marry the girl I will drive her insane and then take over Pegasus's excuse of a company." He grabbed his laptop and started working, satisfied with the fact that he had a solution to the problem; he just had to ignore that stupid feeling inside his stomach that kept saying _no_ to his plans…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to a fan of mine (yup, I have a fan! :) ) so that is why I'll post lyrics of her favorite song from her native country and that (as she says) fits our couple. So, my fan, this is for you!

 _"Moj Bog ima plave oci_

 _moj Bog je protiv kraljeva noci_

 _da letim ko drugi trazim pravo_

 _sklopicu ruke i misliti plavo"_

Sanja Ilić & Balkanika - Plava ptica

 **Disclaimer** : Let me check... yep, still no money. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

 **Chapter 10**

"Wow, that is really messed up, Kisara. I'm so sorry..." Tea said quietly.

She and Kisara were sitting in a cafe in front of their favorite mall. Kisara had told her everything about her arranged marriage with Kaiba, she couldn't keep it in anymore. Yugi and his friends did know that the marriage was arranged, as it was all over the papers, but what they didn't know were the details of the agreement, especially the fact that Kaiba's company was at stake.

The past several weeks she had spent with Mokuba and her fiance seemed like a great improvement in the relationship she had with her future husband. Plus, the pressure she had felt whenever she would play the game with her uncle had completely gone when she had been around Kaiba who, to her amazement, had been so calm and patient during his explanations. She could say that they had been having a good time together. Until last night.

"It's ok, it's not like I had a boyfriend or something. I've known about Seto my whole life except that I haven't known about _him_ , if you know what I mean. I really didn't expect him to be this..." she trailed off bitterly. "Besides, my uncle thinks that that's for the best and I know that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

"I know, Kis, but still..." Tea trailed off when she noticed something in Kisara's eyes. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Do you actually _like_ Kaiba?"

Kisara's eyes widened and she turned completely red. "NO! No way! I mean..." She looked at Tea desperately and by the smug look on her face she realised that she was busted. She sighed. "Yes..." She couldn't believe it too, but it was the undeniable truth. However, how come that she fell for him in such a short time was a mystery to her.

"And, of course, he doesn't feel the same? Sure, because he is _Kaiba_ , for crying out loud..." there was bitterness in Tea's voice. She knew a bit too well about unrequited love. "Kis, listen to me. Kaiba may seem like he has a heart of stone, but inside... really, _really_ deep inside... he isn't as bad as he presents to be. He must pretend to be tough in order to chase away all the predators who want to take over his company or to hurt Mokuba. He loves his brother very much and he would do anything for him, and if you ask me if he is capable of loving one person I'm sure that there is room for one more."

Kisara looked at her, eyes full of hope. "You think so? But it's different, I'm not his family..."

"But you will be! You will be his wife, whether he likes it or not. The problem is that he is used to people moving out of his way, he needs to scare them off in order to keep his brother and company safe. What you need to do is show teeth! You are really smart, funny and beautiful." Kisara blushed and Tea continued: "But you need to show more confidence! Next time he tells you something horrible fight back, don't just back away. I'm sure he'll like it better."

"You're right. I'll see what I can do." Kisara said, feeling a little bit better.

"Excellent! Now let's cheer up with a little bit of shopping!" Tea stood up and grabbed protesting Kisara by the hand.

* * *

"The duel disks that you asked for are ready, sir." Roland informed Kaiba.

"Good. Take them to the game room, Mokuba and I will test them there."

The past several months Kaiba had been working on a new, improved version of duel disks, which could project more realistic holograms of Monsters, so realistic that one would have a feeling that Monsters were alive and that they could touch them. That was a prototype, however, and it needed to be tested before the mass production started. Kaiba liked to test all the new products of the company by himself, of course, and he thought Mokuba would be happy to be his opponent; he knew Mokuba had been waiting for the new duel disks impatiently for a year, constantly asking whether they were finished. He went straight to Mokuba's room only to see him talking to Kisara, who was carrying several shopping bags. "Just my luck…" he thought.

"Mokuba," he said, interrupting the conversation between the two, "The disks are finished. They're in the game room. You coming?"

"Hooray, finally!" exclaimed Mokuba happily, "Come, Kisara, you want to watch?"

Kisara glanced at Kaiba, who was ignoring her completely. "No, thanks, Mokuba, I'd better take these to my room." she said quietly.

"But come ooon, it'll be fun! It's the most advanced technology ever when it comes to Duel Monsters!"

"I don't think you brother would like me to… Well, I'd better get going now!" Kisara said, trying to sound as positive as possible and not hurt by Kaiba's behavior, and started walking towards her room. Mokuba stood there, confused, looked at Kisara walking away and then at his brother standing with his arms folded.

Now Mokuba knew what he had to do. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to be the first one who would try the upgraded duels disks. He remembered, however, how his brother and Kisara had acted when they had played chess. Then he could see his brother smiling, and that was something that didn't have a price. So, the decision was very easy: "I'm sorry brother, I cannot play with you!" said Mokuba, making sure Kisara heard him too.

"What? Why the hell not? I thought you would..."

"Yes, but I just remembered I have to go to school. We have this...project... and I will be busy all day. Sorry, bro."

"But..." Kaiba said a bit irritated. "We have to test it _now_ , so that tomorrow it will be ready for mass production. I cannot wait for you all day. I'll find someone..."

"Kisara can play with you, right Kisara?" Mokuba interrupted.

Kisara stood in her place confused: "Oh, no, I wouldn't... I mean, if your brother wants me to..."

"No, I don't."

"But brother!" Mokuba whined, "Why? It's obvious that she wants to play with you. Why are you acting like such a kid?"

"I simply don't want to waste my time on a second class duellist like her." he said coldly, "If the albino girl is so keen on playing the game then she can play with her best friend and sensei Yugi, right? Besides, testing the equipment is a serious job, not just a game; it's not for rookies or wanna-be duellists." He was about to leave when Kisara spoke.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you calling me names!" she said angrily, which made Kaiba raise his eye-brow and smile sarcastically.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it?"he sneered.

"Well, first of all, I will challenge you to a duel!" she said, trying to sound confident. "You must admit that playing chess with me wasn't easy, I saw you..." she stopped abruptly and blushed. "I mean, yes, I'm good at chess and I guarantee that I can win even against you in Duel Monsters!" that was all confidence she could muster and still she knew she didn't sound as confident as she wanted to. Chess was one thing, but Duel Monsters...

Kaiba stared at her a couple of seconds and then started laughing maniacally. "Well, well, if it isn't something else! I've already put you into place in a game that even you think is your only strong side and now you want to play Duel Monsters against _me_?" he quickly strode towards her, now his face a few inches away from hers, which made her turn as red as a pepper. "Very well then," he said still sneering evilly, "I'll show Yugi's apprentice her place one more time. Let's duel!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Although I am a big KaibaxKisara fan, I really don't know much about Duel Monsters. I played the game when I was younger but that was a long time ago so I forgot all card effects and monsters and I am unable to construct Kisara's deck... That's why I used here a duel that happened between Kaiba and Ishizu in one episode, so Ishizu's deck is Kisara's here. Please, duellists, don't judge me, I just need this mach for the plot. Also, if there are any inconsistencies in the game you can point them out, but I'll just shrug and say: screw the rules, this is my fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

 **Chapter 11**

Kisara and Kaiba assumed their respected positions on three feet high platforms. Kisara was now pale, but determined, while Kaiba's face showed nothing but a cold smirk. The couple didn't even notice Mokuba, who sneaked into the game room (he wouldn't miss that duel for the world!)

"Ok, little girl. Let's duel!" Kaiba exclaimed and activated the new duel disk; Kisara did the same.

"This is the best opportunity to show her who's the boss around here!" thought Kaiba. "She may have been a bit of a challenge in chess, but Duel Monsters are certainly not her strongest side."

"I'll let you play first...again... since you could use any advantage you can get against me." he said.

"All right, then, now is your chance!" thought Kisara to herself. "Remember what Tea said; show confidence, show teeth! Pretend that it is just another game of chess. Really, how different can it really be from chess?"

"All right!" she said out loud. "I summon Keldo (1200/1600) in Defense Position."

As soon as she placed the card on the duel disk, something amazing happened. She had played Duel Monsters with regular duel disks and the monsters they projected didn't look as real - when one looked closer, one could see they were definitively holograms. However, in front of Kisara now stood a giant creature, so life like, and she had to stand in awe, her jaw dropped.

"Wow, the graphic is beautiful!" she whispered in amazement.

"Of course it is. I designed the disks." she could hear Kaiba, "Now, are you done?"

"Um, no. I activate Michizure of Doom, so, if I am not mistaken, both duellists have to discard two cards from their hands... Right?"

"Oh, so Yugi did teach you something, you know effects of your own cards, bravo!" he said mockingly. He discarded Polymerization and Kaiser Glider while Kisara discarded Revival Magic and Monster Reborn. Her hand now contained Mudora and Zolga."

"I end my turn." she said quietly.

"Ha! So I figured... Now watch and learn from a real duellist! I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Now, Vorse Raider, attack Keldo!" Giant Vorse Raider obeyed his master's wish and sliced through Kisara's monster with ease. Kisara took a few steps back because of the blow; even the attacks were realistic. She started to feel excited and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Now I set a card and end my turn."

"I summon Mudora (1500/1800) in Attack Position and then I activate Sword of Dogra so Mudora's attack points are increased by 500 points!"

"Now I can attack his monster!" she thought excitedly. "Now, Mudora attack Vorse Raider!"

"Not so fast! I activate Shrink!" Vorse Raider's life points decreased by half. "Yes, you've destroyed my monster, but don't celebrate just yet! I activate my face-down Crush Card to destroy every monster in your hand, Deck, and field with 1500 or more ATK."

"Oh, this is not good..."

Kaiba laughed: "Well, you should've thought of that before you challenged me to a duel! I told you..."

"However..." Kisara cut him off. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now every monster on your side of the field is prevented from attacking for the next three turns."

"Dammnit..." he said under his breath. Kisara was looking more confident now. The same glow in her eyes was there again and Kaiba couldn't help but smirk; despite himself he really liked it. "You're just prolonging the inevitable, albino girl..."

"We'll see." Kisara then set a card and ended her turn.

"I summon Dark Gremlin on the field in attack position and I set a card. I end my turn."

Kisara drew Muko. "I'll pass my turn." she said confidently.

"Oh really? Nothing up your sleeve?" Kaiba drew a card. "I guess I'll have to pass my turn too, do I?"

"Yup, two more turns!" she said and her eyes were glowing. God, why did she make him feel that way? He tried not to look at her but he couldn't help it.

Kisara drew another card: "I think I'll sympathize with you. I end my turn." she said teasingly.

"I don't need your sympathy!" he was angered but excited at the same time. He passed one more turn.

Kisara drew Sacrifice's Blast. She then passed her turn. At the End Phase, the effect of her Swords of Revealing Light expired.

"Finally!" Kaiba roared. "Now, Dark Gremlin, attack her points directly!" but as soon as he said it he suddenly felt a twinge of remorse once he saw his monster plunging towards defenceless Kisara. "Get a grip of yourself!" he thought angrily. Now Kisara had 2400 life points, but it seemed that she was not worried nor scared at all, she was smiling even wider now. Kaiba really wasn't used to having so optimistic sort of an opponent.

"Wow, now that was awesome!" she was so excited she couldn't breathe properly and that only confused Kaiba even more; how could one be so excited when one was about to lose a duel?

"I activate my face-down card: Virus Cannon! Now I can send all Magic Cards in your deck and hand to your Graveyard."

"Ha, you wish!" Kisara shouted. "I pay 1000 Life Points (2400 → 1400) in order to activate my face-down "Exchange of the Spirit", which switches the cards in both duellists' Decks with those in our Graveyards." She was greening mischievously. "Now, if I'm not mistaken this leaves you with six cards in your Deck while I get back every card that you made me send to the Graveyard."

Kaiba was impressed, the girl was getting better and better and again, despite himself, he was starting to enjoy the duel as much as she did.

The duellists didn't notice that they had an audience. Mokuba was watching them and by the look on their faces he could conclude that they were both enjoying the duel... a little bit too much; they were both panting heavily, greens plastered on their faces, every muscle on their body tensed. Mokuba felt as if he was watching something more intimate than a simple Duel Monsters duel and that thought made him blush. He wanted to leave but a part of him really wanted to see the outcome of the duel.

"My turn." Kisara said panting. "I summon Kelbek (1500/1800) in Attack Position and I set a card. I end my turn."

Kaiba drew Virus Cannon. "I activate Virus Cannon! You simply cannot get rid of it, can you?" he asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact I can! I activate Muko!"

"What?!"

"Oh, yes! Now I can negate the effect of Virus Cannon and destroy it. How do you like that, oh the greatest duellist of all?"

She was not insulting, she was teasing, he thought, but the worst part was that he actually liked it. "Hm... I guess I'll end my turn now."

"Good." she drew a card. "I summon Zolga! Zolga, please attack Dark Gremlin (Kaiba 2950 → 2850). Kelbek, attack his points directly!" she ordered exhilarated. (Kaiba 2850 → 1350)

"How is this even possible?" Kaiba thought to himself once Kisara's monsters retreated. "I have only 1350 life points. How could I let this happen?"

"I set a card and end my turn."

Kaiba's hand contained The Flute of Summoning Dragon, Silent Doom, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Soul Exchange and Ring of Destruction. He drew Crush Card. However, before he could do anything Kisara activated her card:

"I activate my face-down Muko to send the drawn card to the Graveyard. You just can get rid of Muko, can you?"

Kaiba laughed. "It's too late for that now. I activate my face-down card: Soul Exchange! Now I can tribute your two monsters and introduce you to a very special friend of mine. Come forth, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming! And now, who will win? You'll find out soon enough ;)

p.s. This chapter may be a bit short, but I'll post the next one a bit earlier to make it up to you.

 **Disclaimer** : "If I had a dime everytime I said 'I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh', I'd be even richer." YEEEEEAH!

 **Chapter 12**

The magnificent beast rose out of nothing, its scales shined with a blue tint and its light blue eyes were fixed on Kisara. A bolt of electricity ran through Kisara's spine and her breath was caught in her throat. It was not the magnificence of the dragon that had her transfixed, it was something more profound. She felt that there was a deep connection between them and it reminded her of something that happened a long, long time ago, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Hypnotized by the white dragon, whose eyes where the same shade as her own, she took a slow step forward just a few inches from the edge of her platform.

"Blue Eyes!" Kaiba yelled, "Attack her life points directly!"

The beast didn't move.

"What the hell..." Kaiba scowled and looked at his duel disk. It seemed perfectly fine. "I said attack her directly!"

The monster was still frozen in its place, its eyes fixed on Kisara, who was now standing dangerously on the edge of the platform.

"Goddamnit, attack her NOW!" Kaiba roared.

Blue Eyes finally opened its mouth forming a giant electric ball, aimed at Kisara and threw the ball to her direction. At that moment Kaiba realized, to his horror, that Kisara was just about to fall of her platform when it happened again.

 _Kisara was hit by the curse and he could do nothing but watch her collapse lifelessly onto the ground. He felt utter despair and anger as he ran towards her. He knelt beside her lifeless body and above them was, carved in a giant tablet, the picture of Blue Eyes White Dragon._

"KISARA!" Kaiba could hear himself shout, now again in the same metal tiled game room. Kisara was lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to reach her, still having the same feeling of terror inside his guts. He kneeled before her and checked her pulse. She was alive, of course, how stupid of him to think that a hologram could kill her. But yet why was she on the floor? Did she lost her balance when Blue Eyes attacked her?

"Brother, what happened? Is she all right?" Mokuba was now on their side.

"Call the doctor. Now, Mokuba!"

Mokuba quickly grabbed his phone and obeyed.

* * *

Half an hour later, both of them were in Kisara's bedroom. Kaiba insisted on carrying her to her bed and waited there with Mokuba to hear the doctor's opinion.

"She will be all right. She just needs a bit of rest. She is still unconscious but she will wake up eventually. I really don't know what the problem could be, since she didn't hit her head or anything when she fell. Considering that she was duelling against you, Mr. Kaiba, it must be over exertion." the doctor winked.

Kaiba wanted to say something really unkind to the doctor but Mokuba cut him off. "Thank you, doctor. You can leave now. Thank you once again." The doctor bowed and left. "You see, brother, nothing to worry about." said Mokuba, "She just needs rest."

Kaiba hmpfed. "Why do you think I worry?"

The younger brother smiled. "Please, brother. Stop kidding yourself." he said with a smug smile and left the room. Kaiba looked at Kisara. She looked so peaceful, and he, on the other hand, couldn't remember the last time he felt such terror which was still lingering inside his stomach. He sighed. However, there was no time to think about that now. There were plenty of other things to do at that moment. And first of them was to check what the hell was wrong with the equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a man with broad shoulders and an eye patch was standing in front of his master, who was sitting in the shadow behind Zigfried's desk.

"I sensed a strange energy coming from the Kaibas..." a crackly voice was heard from the person sitting behind the desk. He was inspecting a strange rod with a orb decorated with the eye of Horus. "They're starting to remember and soon they will be ready..."

"My Master, Zigfried wants to know when you will release his brother. He is threatening to call the authorities."

The man behind the desk laughed. " _He_ is threatening _me_? Now that's rich. He is well aware that he is needed for the final stage of the plan. Until everything is over he must comply if he wants to see his brother alive... At least, let him hope he will..."

"Should we start with the final stage then?" the broad shoulder man asked. His master looked at the strange item in his hands once again.

"Yes. I believe it's time. Inform Zigfred to start with his task." he leaned back in his chair and greened. "Soon the beastie will be mine!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Screw the rules, I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nah, just kidding...

 **Chapter 13**

Kisara dreamt of the magnificent white dragon. It was speaking to her but try as she might, she couldn't hear what the beast was saying. Finally, she woke up with a start.

"What happened?" she murmured. Then she remembered her duel with Kaiba. The last thing she remembered was being hit by a huge electric ball coming from Kaiba's White Dragon and the next thing she knew she was in her bed. Her heart was beating fast and there were so many unanswered questions on her mind, the most prominent one being why did Blue Eyes awake that strange feeling inside her heart?

She decided to go and ask Kaiba or Mokuba what had happened but first she wanted to take a shower. On her way to the bathroom, however, she noticed a notification on her laptop. An email from her uncle. That seemed strange, she thought, since her uncle would usually call her on her phone if he needed something from her. The subject of the email was URGENT. That made her uncomfortable so she immediately opened the message:

"Kisara, you have to go at Zigfried's asap. He will explain everything when you get there.

Uncle M"

The email was sent half an hour ago. She grabbed her phone and called her uncle. Busy line. She tried his office but the secretary said that he was not in the building. She was starting to worry. What the hell was going on?

"Well, I guess I'd better go to Zigfried's right away." she thought and ran out of her room. On her way to the front door she bumped into Mokuba. "Hey you! Glad you're up and about! Is everything all right?" he asked after noticing her worried expression.

"Well, I got this urgent email from my uncle, he said I should go to Zigfired's as soon as possible and that he would explain everything when I get there. He is not answering his phone and he is not in his office."

"Hm... Do you want me to drop you off there?"

"No, I'll just take a cab or..."

"No, I think I should go with you."

So they got into the car and quickly drove away.

* * *

Zigfried looked intently outside from his study. A car pulled in front of the mansion and Kisara and Mokuba emerged. "Rrrobert!" Zigfried called. "We have guests. Let them in and lock the doors. Then leave the mansion, is that understood?" he said a matter of factly.

"Understood, sir."

" _Let's get over this and get my life back._ " Zigfried thought to himself and quickly marched out of the room.

* * *

An hour after their departure, Kaiba was still sitting in his office and trying to work but to no avail. His thoughts were tormented by the images of Kisara lying motionless on the ground. Why was that image still making him nauseous? Kisara was perfectly ok, she just needed a rest. However, he had seen the visions of the past for the second time already and he really thought that he was going mad. His reason had been the only thing he could rely on and now it seemed that even that was now slipping away. He suddenly remembered his archrival Yugi Moto and how he always believed in these destiny-past-lives-mumbo-jumbo-things. Maybe he could call Moto and... and then the image of Yugi and Kisara playing Duel Monsters together and laughing made him violently push his laptop off the desk in anger. "No woman nor man will make a fool out of me!" he hissed. A sound from his laptop interrupted his thoughts. The laptop was on the floor, still working, and the message: "Urgent!" was flashing on the screen. Only a couple of people had his urgent email address, Mokuba and Roland, but the sender was neither of them. Confused, but still hot with anger, he opened the email. A video clip was attached to it. He pressed the play button.

The room in the video was dark. A single beam coming from a chandelier above threw light on a person sitting on a chair. It was Kisara. Her hands were behind her, her feet tied up to the chair and a gag cloth was put in her mouth. She looked frightened and angry at the same time with trails of smeared tears on her cheeks. A tall man with disheveled dark hair clad in black stood beside her, his brown eyes flashing with malice. Kaiba felt a sudden sickness at the sight of the man; an evil green upon his face and the way he looked at Kisara showed his diabolical intentions, which made Kaiba's stomach churn.

"So, I've finally met your future bride in person, Seto Kaiba. Such a lovely girl..." the man said sneering and stroked Kisara's hair slowly while she recoiled from his touch. He seemed amused by that gesture and now he started playing with her hair while casually speaking to the camera. "Here is the deal. You have exactly 10 minutes to come to Zigfried's mansion if you want to see this little pumpkin pie alive. And I _know_ you do!" he added, chuckling, "and then I promise I'll explain everything later. If this sweet princess is not enough to motivate you to come here asap then I have a little something more to add to the bargain." A body was thrown into the scene - Mokuba. He appeared to be unconscious and Kisara started wiggling in her chair, trying to free herself and help him. "Aw, how adorable!" The man exclaimed. "Future sister-in-law trying to help her future brother-in-law!" then he turned to the camera again and said coldly: "You have eight minutes now. Tick-tock." And the video ended.

* * *

 **Author's note:** So there you have it, a new character is introduced! It's an OC, and I would really, _really_ like to hear your opinion. Please, review as often as possible!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Ok, guys, here comes the tricky part! I am aware that this story is full of clichés and drama but I kinda think that only something this extreme may make Kaiba realize (though he would never say it out loud) his connection to Ancient Egypt. Enjoy!

Oh, and many thanks for your lovely reviews! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

 **Chapter 14**

Kaiba sat frozen and watched the black screen a couple of seconds. His brother had been kidnapped zillion of times and one could say that Kaiba got used to it, but the truth was that he was now more frightened than ever and was not able to move. The horrible pictures of Mokuba and Kisara were etched into his brain for eternity. However, Seto Kaiba always came to his senses fast and now was not an exception. He stormed out of his office, seeing red with anger and determined to tear a certain psychopath apart limb by limb. He sat on his motorcycle and drove from the yard, ignoring the confused guards at the entrance who barely made it to open the gate for him.

The front of the Figfried mansion seemed quiet. Was he going into a trap? Yes, he was. Did he have a choice? No, he didn't. He opened the front door and walk into the dark hall. "All right, you sick son of a b**ch, I am here, show you face so I can tear your throat out!" he yelled in the dark. Nothing seemed to move for a couple of second but then, just like in the video, a single beam of light fell on Kisara, who was still tied up in the chair. Kaiba quickly ran to her side. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Where's Mokuba?" he asked and took out the gag.

"Seto! You shouldn't have come..."

"Well, well, well. How touching!" they could hear a crackling voice coming from the dark. Kaiba turned around and saw the man's face and then the rest of the body come into the view under the light. He was smiling viciously with wild sparks in his eyes. "What a cliché fairy tale scenario! A brave knight saving his bride to be!" He then spoke to someone behind Kaiba. "Search him!" Two massive hands grabbed Kaiba by his biceps from behind. He couldn't see who that was and he was unable to move, but a pair of another hands tapped him all over his body. He was in such a rush that he even forgot to take his gun with him, but that really didn't matter because if he had, the thugs would've taken it.

"He's clean." said a deep voice from the dark.

"Good, good..." smirked the man. "I really thought that you'd be here faster considering..."

"Cut the crap!" snapped Kaiba. "Who the hell are you? Where is my brother?"

"Oh, where are my manners! My name's..." he stopped, a bit confused and then greened wildly, "Well, I suppose you could call me My Master!"

It was Kaiba's turn to laugh. "You pick the wrong guy to mess with, lunatic! Now speak! Where is he?"

The man chuckled. "You are a real businessman, always cut to the chase, huh? Well, if you're so anxious to know where your brother is..."

With a loud click the whole chamber light up. Kaiba hadn't seen it in the dark when he first had come in, but just a few meters from him and Kisara there was a giant cage, about twenty feet high. Behind Master was Mokuba, and Kaiba's stomach tightened as he saw that he was hanging from the ceiling, completely tied up and he appeared to be unconscious. Beneath him was a huge barrel filled with some liquid. Kaiba didn't notice the smell at first but now with terror he realized – it was acid.

"Now, for the record, I didn't want to kidnap your brother as well." Continued the man, "I believed only the girl would be sufficient to make you come. How cute you two were at Zigfried's party! Zigfried really touched a nerve back there when he was all over your precious fiancee! And you, Seto Kaiba, a man with a heart of stone got jealous at one point I believe, huh?"

Kaiba scowled and the dark haired man laughed. "Kaiba, you're so naive! How else would I make you come here? Would you really come all over here by yourself just because I asked you to? I needed a bait! I had to be sure, so I watched you two closely. If you didn't care about the girl you wouldn't have come, right? If you didn't care you would've let me get rid of her for you so your company would remain safe! Yes, I know all about the agreement." Added the man with a chuckle. "I need you both to set my plan into motion... so it's two flies with one blow! I made our mutual friend and computer geek hack your system and send an email to your Kisara, pretending to be her uncle, and told her to come here. He needed a little encouragement to do that though..." he added with a giggle, "Oh, what you older brothers would do for your younger ones..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Kaiba.

"Nonsense! We can settle this like businessmen, just the way you like it."

"What the hell do you want?"

The man changed his mockingly cheerful voice into a matter of fact one. "You certainly know that beside you there is the embodiment of your beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"What?" Kaiba looked at confused and scared Kisara. "What are you talking about you sick..."

"Don't interrupt me!" barked the man, "I know that you are aware of that too. Your and her past intertwine all the way back to Ancient Egypt and you may deny it as much as you like but that is the truth." Kaiba remembered the flashbacks... Did those things actually happen? "We all know that your dear uncle, Kisara, found inspiration for Duel Monsters in an ancient game that was played by the Egyptians. But let me give you a quick history lesson. You, Kaiba are the reincarnation of an ancient High Priest of the Pharaoh."

Kaiba grunted. "Let me stop you right there, you maniac. Did you too get electrocuted like Yugi and as a result you got a mish-mash for a brain and spiky hair? Reincarnations do not exist! Dragons don't exist!"

"Really now?" the man smiled maliciously. He slowly approached Kisara and turned her chair violently to face Kaiba. Kaiba immediately lunged forward to reach her but he was stopped by the two powerful hands again. A blade flashed in front of his eyes and he felt it placed under his throat. Kisara grasped.

"You stay away from her!" Kaiba growled.

The dark haired man stood right behind Kisara, leaned in a whispered in her ear. "Now, my little beastie. You've grown to care for your High Priest, haven't you? Hell, I bet you're in love with him too! So, if you want to see the man you love alive you'll have to work your magic. Summon the dragon within you!"

"Seto, no! Please stop!" Kisara cried.

"I will, my darling, as soon as you do as I say. It's not that hard and you have something to motivate you!"

"Please stop... I don't know how..."

Kaiba felt helpless. The more he struggled to let himself free the more the blade cut into his throat. He could feel a sharp pain on his neck and first drops of blood started to appear. Kisara screamed. "NO!"

"Come on darling, summon the dragon or it will be the end of him!"

And then Kisara's screams turned into roars. Her eyes burned with blue light and out of her body, in a flash of blue light, emerged a full grown dragon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

 _Hey you caught me in a coma_

 _And I don't think I wanna_

 _Ever come back to this...world again_

Guns'n Roses - Coma

 **Chapter 15**

The flashing light blinded everyone in the chamber. A tremendous roar filled the space and Kaiba stood in wonder in front of a magnificent creature that suddenly appeared and that he had only seen as a hologram his duel disks made. But not that time. _That_ was the real thing. A real, 15 foot dragon stood in front of them, its white scales with a tint of blue were sparkling and its blue eyes were glittering. Yes, it was indeed his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon in flesh. Or was it actually... her?

"It worked! IT WORKED!" Master squealed out in excitement.

Kaiba sensed the grip around him starting to loose as his attacker was stunned by the sight. He used that opportunity and quickly slid under the thug's arm, punching him in the chin with his elbow in the process. The man dropped the knife, and with one swift move Kaiba grabbed it from the floor and ran to Kisara's side. The two attackers lunged forward to catch Kaiba but he pulled out the knife he'd acquired. "Oh, please, by all means, give me one more reason to slit your throats!" The goons backed away slowly from Kaiba's piercing gaze. He turned to Kisara, "Kisara, talk to me! Do you hear me? Kisara!" But it was no use. The girl's eyes were opened but she seemed catatonic.

"It's no use calling her." he heard Master saying, who was now standing near the acid barrel, "Her powerful soul is now separated from her body and it is behind the bars." He was telling the truth; the moment the beast materialized it ended up in the massive cage Kaiba had seen when he entered the chamber. The dragon was now roaring angrily, throwing its body on the bars but it was no use, the cage was really strong. Master laughed. "Finally! The mythical creature is mine! Now, for the final part of the plan..." He threw something at Kaiba's direction, which landed right in front of his feet with a clang. He lifted it up. It was a scepter with an orb that was decorated with the Eye of Horus. He felt warmth as soon as he touched the rod and it felt so light in his hands, as if he had used to carrying it a long time ago.

That must have been obvious in Kaiba's confused gaze because Master triumphantly exclaimed "Ha, so you feel it! This rod was in possession of the High Priest. With it he could seal a human soul into a stone tablet and command it as he pleased. Why would anyone do that, you ask? Well... if a person's soul is as powerful as this princess's of yours... You can rule the world with the monster that lives inside her body!"

"I cannot believe that you actually believe this stuff!" barked Kaiba, "It is obvious that you somehow stole my latest duel disk invention and made a realistic hologram just to mess with me."

The man laughed even more. "Does this dragon _really_ look to you like a hologram?" And indeed, the beast was still throwing in its cage left and right, making it clang and bend, which certainly was not the thing a hologram could do. "Now, were was I... Yes... You see, a stone tablet is a lot impractical to carry around so..." He slid his hand in his pocket and raised a Duel Monster playing card so that Kaiba could see it; however, it was blank. "What I need you to do, Seto Kaiba, is to use the rod you wielded so many years ago and seal Kisara's soul in this very card!"

"The only thing that I can use this stick for is to smack that stupid face of yours once I get a hold of you! Now, release my brother right this instant and get out of the way!"

"If you don't believe me then prove that I'm mistaken!" spat Master. "I will let you and your brother go if you just point the rod at her and say: Kisara, I seal away your power. As simple as that."

Kaiba scowled. "You will let my brother and _Kisara_ go now as soon as I do the hocus pocus thing and then I'll rip your heart out!"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be needing Kisara in that condition once you seal her soul away."

Kaiba looked at the rod; could he really do it? Could he really seal a soul away with a flick of a stick?

Master walked next to a lever that was connected to the chain holding Mokuba above the pool of acid. "If you don't comply, young Priest Seth..." he pulled the lever and Mokuba started descending slowly "...your brother will be roasted."

"YOU... STOP!" yelled Kaiba "You son of a...all right! I'll do it."

The man stopped. "Good, good, I thought so! Now, say the magic words. Come on, I don't have all day!"

Kaiba turned to Kisara. She was still unresponsive. Then he looked at the dragon. Was it really her? Their eyes met. What if all of this was true? It may be true, he felt it in his guts. If it proved to be true, if he could really separate her soul from her body... What would happen to her? He would never forgive himself for hurting her. On the other hand, his brother's life was at stake. He cursed under his breath. "That's why I don't want to get involved with so many people..."

Growing impatient with Kaiba's indecisiveness, Master screamed in frustration and pulled at the lever once more. Mokuba was getting dangerously close to the surface. "No!" Kaiba yelled and instinctively threw the knife at the man, but it missed him by the inches. Master's servants seized the opportunity and at the same time jumped at Kaiba and knocked him on the floor.

Then something strange happened. Seeing Kaiba on the ground trying to break free from the grip, the dragon roared with all its might and opened its jaws. It started forming a blue electrical orb in its mouth – it started reading for an attack. Master giggled. "What are you trying to do, beastie? Free you beloved priest? It's no use, as soon as you attack, your energy ball will bounce right off the cage you're trapped in!"

But the dragon didn't listen. It aimed right at the acid barrel Master was standing next to. The second Blue Eyes attacked, one half of the orb surged straight to the barrel and, in a split of a second, the barrel was knocked over. The content of the barrel poured directly on Master, who was now screaming in pain. However, the dragon screeched in pain too as the other half of the electric orb hit it hard in the chest and at the same time Kisara jerked and gasped. While his attackers were now occupied with helping his master, Kaiba quickly grabbed the staff from the ground, stood up on his feet and quickly strode to Kisara's side. He scowled when he noticed that her breathing was getting shallower.

"AAAHHH! KAIBA! You'll pay for this!" screamed Master and his two servants stood helplessly, unable to do anything.

Kaiba turned to them, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I suggest you low lives pick up what has left of your master and return into that hole you crawled from, or I will let my dragon feast on your flesh!"

Master's servants look at each other. Kaiba really looked intimidating with the scepter in his hand that controlled a giant dragon, whose cage was now broken and it could easily get out. They scrambled out of the Zigfied's mansion, dragging their master who was still screaming curses at Kaiba.

Kaiba now looked at the dragon. Blue Eyes let out a quiet whimper and looked him straight in the eyes. "Can you release my brother?" Kaiba asked.

The dragon pulled itself between the bent bars with a visible effort, but it managed to let itself free. With one bite Blue Eyes cut the chains that were holding Mokuba and slowly lowered him next to Kaiba. He quickly started untying him when Mokuba regained consciousness.

"Brother...what...what happened?"

"Quiet now, Mokuba, the help is on their way." he took out his phone and called Ronald. "One chopper to Zigfriend's mansion right this instant!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now," Kaiba said when he hang up, "I have one more thing to do." He turned to the dragon and raised his scepter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** I've got you all spoiled, you wanting me to update every week... But you've been a great support and you deserve it! And I know how frustrating it is when your favorite fanfic is not updated regularly. However, real life has been time consuming the last couple of weeks so my next chapter may be a bit shorter than you're used to. And it may be full of grammar mistakes! [yikes!]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

 **Chapter 16**

Kisara woke up with a sharp pain in her chest. She remembered nothing from the night before and she had a tremendous headache. She was in a bed, a hospital bed it seemed, because around her she could see beeping medical equipment and hanging bags with some transparent liquid. She looked around the room and saw Mokuba lying on a love seat and appeared to be sleeping. Beside him in an armchair was Kaiba with a laptop on his lap, deeply focused on something on the screen. He looked really tired and his cobalt blue eyes were bloodshed. Kisara tried to straighten up in her bed but without success. A searing pain in her chest made her wince and stumble back.

"How are you?" asked Kaiba. He appeared next to Kisara's bed the moment he saw her moving.

"I...well, my chest hurt but..." She noticed a bandage on Kaiba's neck and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, what's that? Are you all right? Is Mokuba ok?"

"It's just a scratch. We're fine."

"I don't remember anything... what happened?"

" _Good_ ," he thought, " _She doesn't remember anything either. That'll make explaining things a lot easier._ "

"What happened is that you and Mokuba went to Figfried's mansion without telling me." said Kaiba sternly. "You should've told me if you'd thought that something fishy was going on."

Kisara looked away. "Sorry, Seto. It's just...you said you didn't want to be disturbed while you were working and I couldn't even imagine..." she started to cough.

"Ok, stop, don't speak." Kaiba sounded a bit worried and irritated and the same time, "Next time just... you should... I..."

"KISARA!" Mokuba was now on his feet and quickly sprang to Kisara's bed. "Are you all right? Does it hurt? Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks, Mokuba, I'm fine really." she said smiling weakly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am alive and well. We all are thanks to my bro here!" Mokuba exclaimed beaming at his older brother.

"Yes, Seto. Thank you, I..."

"You should rest." Kaiba interrupted her. "I'll go and call the doctor now." He quickly strode out of the room.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally up!" Mokuba said smiling. "Me and my brother were worried sick!"

"Really?" Kisara couldn't help but smile at the thought of Seto Kaiba worrying about her.

"Yes!" exclaimed Mokuba, as if he had read her mind. "Back there... when we were unable to wake you, he insisted on carrying you to the chopper himself. He made sure you have the best treatment here. Ha! You should've seen him." Mokuba straightened himself and assumed the same stern face expression his older brother was famous for and Kisara could now easily see the resemblance. Then he said with a growling, Kaiba-like voice: "If a single hair is missing from her hair, I will personally make your life a living hell!" They chuckled.

"How long have I been out?" asked Kisara.

"Two days straight. But my brother and I were here the whole time. We slept in shifts, although Seto slept much less..."

Kisara imagined Kaiba brooding over her while she was sleeping and that made her blush. "You didn't need to do that... But I appreciate it."

"It's nothing."

"But what about my uncle? And Tea, Becca, Yugi...?"

"They've been here while you were asleep. Your uncle came here to make sure that you were ok and left. He didn't stay long. Unfortunately for my brother, who really wanted to talk to him ever since... well, you know."

" _That is so like uncle_." Kisara thought to herself. " _Always mysterious._ "

"So tell me, Kis." Mokuba asked eagerly, interrupting her thoughts. "What do you remember?"

"Well, not much. The moment we entered the mansion everything blacked out. Then I remember your brother coming... The next thing I know I am here in this room."

Mokuba cursed. "I remember nothing either. Just some flashes of blue and white light... My brother is so secretive about the whole thing! He won't tell me anything."

Kisara signed. She really didn't remember a thing; except this distant memory that she had been locked up somewhere and that she had been angry and terrified at the same time. "Well, as long as everything turned out to be okay..." Kisara smiled.

A doctor with two nurses entered the room. "Miss Denario, how are you feeling? Mr Kaiba, sir, you'll have to wait outside..."

"Ok. Kis, I'm going now. Please rest and I'll come to visit you. I'm sure you'll be on your feet in no time! Bye!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Things are getting a lot more interesting from this point on so stay tuned! And review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

 **Chapter 17**

Weeks had passed since the incident, however, the culprits hadn't been caught. Mokuba, Kisara and Kaiba all gave their statements to the police and Kaiba engaged his private forces in search of the man who called himself Master but to no avail. It seemed that he vanished from the face of the Earth, which Kaiba highly doubted. He reinforced the security around the mansion and made sure that Mokuba and Kisara were constantly under watch. As for Zigfried, he claimed that he had been forced into being an accomplice in the crime and, after having bribed the police as not to be prosecuted, he left the country with this brother.

Kisara was once again up and about in the mansion, fully recovered, cramming for her spring exams. She barely had time to hang out with her friends, let alone play Duel Monsters with Mokuba, which really stressed her out. Kaiba was still avoiding her and she had seen him only a couple of times since they spoke in the hospital. Whenever they would end up in the same room, Kaiba would mumble something to her and storm out and that would make her even more frustrated. She couldn't remember what had happened at Zigfired's and she had a lot of questions for Kaiba. She really wanted to know more about it but Kaiba refused to see her, even though she had demanded that several times from him. He would just courtly say: "I'm busy." or "I don't have time for this," and leave.

One night she was studying in her room when she received an e-mail. Ever since she had received _the_ e-mail, her heart would skip a beat whenever she would heard the sound and now she opened the message with trepidation. It was from Kaiba: "Send the report about yourself I told you to write. I will send your the similar report as soon as I receive yours. SKaiba"

"Oh, no..." she signed exasperatedly, "I totally forgot about it!"

But what had to be done had to be done. After a few hours she finally finished her five page report, including everything from her childhood, everything she remembered about her parents, her life with her uncle, her dreams and fears, but also her favourite book, tv series, movies, food, drink and many other things. She also added, blushing at the thought that Seto would have to read that and at one point say to the people who would come to assess the validity of their marriage, the side of the bed she preferred to sleep on, the colour of her toothbrush and her favourite lingerie and night gowns. She clicked send and stretched in her chair. It was a long night and she really needed to get some sleep. She went to take a shower and when she came back, another message from Kaiba appeared on the screen. She opened it and couldn't believe what she was seeing:

"Birth: October 25

Height: 186 cm

Weight: 75 kg

Gender: Male

Favourite food: Beef fille and Filet Mignon with Foie Gras Sauce

Least favorite food: Oden

Relatives: Parents (deceased), Mokuba Kaiba (younger brother), Gozaburo Kaiba (adoptive father, deceased), Noah Kaiba (adoptive brother, deceased)

Occupation: Chairman and CEO of KaibaCorp

SKaiba" *

"What the hell is this?" she stated out loud in disbelief. She quickly dressed up, printed the e-mail and stormed out of her room, fuming with anger. "What in God's name is he thinking!?"

* * *

Kaiba smashed his phone. "Those incompetent bastards!" He cursed, "How they're incapable of finding an acid roasted psychopath is beyond my comprehension."

Ever since the incident he had been tortured by the same questions. Was it really true? Could she really be his Blue Eyes? The beast he had seen was so lifelike and although he tried with all his might to believe that it was just a hologram, deep inside he knew that it wasn't true. He wanted the psychopath because he needed the answers, but it seemed that he had already known what they were. The visions, reincarnations, monsters appearing out of thin air... all of that was beyond Kaiba's rational mind to comprehend, and yet they all might be true.

"No matter... I have more urgent things to do." The wedding day is near and Kisara hadn't send him the report yet, he might as well remind her of that so he sent her an e-mail...

His jaw clenched at the thought of her. He had been successfully avoiding Kisara even when she pleaded him to tell her what had happened that day, but he hadn't been able to force himself to tell that incredulous story. It was just...nonsense. Ever since Kisara arrived at the hospital in a terrible condition he hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours. First, he tried to be awake as long as possible to make sure that the doctors didn't mess up and make her condition even worse. When he made sure that she was all right, he had been refusing to see her and speak to her ever since. That made things even worse because his subconsciousness desperately wanted her, constantly pestering Kaiba with dreams about her every time he tried to take a nap. The dreams varied from disturbing images of her dying in his arms after which he would wake up feeling sick, to some much more pleasant dreams, too pleasant for his taste ( his personal favourite was definitively the one where she was waiting for him in his office only in his trench coat, smiling seductively and with that strange glow in her eyes). Once or twice he'd considered of forcing himself upon her in order to satisfy his hunger and hoped that then the insomnia would go away, but even he cringed at the thought of that act. Seto Kaiba was many things but a rapist was certainly not one of them. His impeccably disciplined mind would never succumb to his inner desires and lower himself to the level of an animal in heat. Besides, it was always _girls_ who chased after _him,_ not the other way around. They would desperately try to spend at least one night with him and, sometimes, he would fulfill their wishes but only in order to see to his own basic needs; afterwards he would pay the taxi driver to drive them as far away as possible.

The lack of sleep reflected on his job too; no matter how hard he tried to keep up with his usual pace, he would always end up having more to do and even go back through all he had done during his working day to correct his own errors, which, of course, had never happened before. That was why he wanted to get over with that marriage thing as soon as possible and stick to the original plan: marry her and then find a way to use her and overtake Industrial Illusions. The very object of his musings suddenly opened the door to his office and snapped him back to reality.

"What is _this_ supposed to mean?" she asked fuming, throwing a piece of paper in front of him. It was his report about him to her.

"What? What the hell are you doing?" he snarled.

"No, what the hell are _you_ doing?" she asked shaking with anger, her eyes flashing. God, how he loved those flashing eyes. "I have written five whole pages about my life, giving to you my most personal information and secrets and what I get is this? What do you think the marriage assessors will want to know, how _tall_ you are?! I've found more things about you when I googled you!"

"You googled me?" he raised his eyebrow, amused.

Kisara blinked, confused and then blushed profusely. "No...! I mean... The point is that I _could've_ found basic information you gave me in every fan girl magazine. Don't you understand that if we want this plan to work we need to behave like a real couple?" she averted her eyes, blushing even more and spoke more softly. "I don't know why my uncle arranged this marriage but I believe that he has a good reason for it, and you don't want to lose your company, right? So why don't you act accordingly and allow me to go through this together?"

Kaiba inspected her with his eyes intensively and she suddenly became aware all the things she said to him. The stress that had been accumulating over the past several week finally got its way out of her system, but bursting out like that wasn't her at all. She quickly bowed her head and pretended to be interested in something she found on the slippers she was wearing. It seemed to her that the silence lasted for ages when he suddenly got up from his chair making her jump in surprise. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Out."

"Out? Where out?"

He quickly strode to a hat stand to get his coat. "To eat. I'm hungry."

"You mean to a restaurant? But it's four in the morning!"

"Being Seto Kaiba has its benefits."

"But I cannot go like this!" He looked at her. She was wearing slippers, grey sweatpants and a pink top. He looked at his wristwatch. "You have exactly two and a half minutes to get dressed." and with that he stormed out of the office. "Are you coming or what?" he yelled from the hall.

"Yes, yes I am!" confused, she rushed after him, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

 *** Author's note:** You can read the whole info about Seto Kaiba on Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki, though I've changed it here slightly (I'm sorry, but a 186 cm tall man couldn't possibly weigh only 65 kilos! He's slim, but he's not anorexic!) . Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Aren't we fans just the most desperate of creatures? Making up complicated plots and conspiracy theories only to help us understand a certain book, TV series, movie... Making some serious twisted shippings to satisfy our hunger (did you know that there is a Amoshipping (Joey x Mai x Serenity)? I mean really guys? REALLY? ). All in all, we're trying to make sense out of the canon of a certain story that we adore, make it more realistic and approachable, as if it existed in real life. Trying as hard as we might to rationalize a story that wasn't even _made_ to be rationalized in the first place (as someone said: "The biggest plothole in HP series is that there's magic.") But the sad truth is that often the plots aren't perfect, nor even logical. We're always desperately trying to make a mountain out of a molehill, trying to find deeper meaning in everything, some underlying truth and deeper connection with the real world (you know that meme: the curtains were effing blue? look it up). We worship the authors because they made the worlds we want to live in so badly and fell in love with made up characters that are too perfect to exist in the real world.

What I'm trying to say is that certain plots weren't made to be rationalized and to be logical, but still we are trying to do that, fighting each other, coming up with some absurd theories just to justify the original plot or our own theory (just look at any fanmade forum, we're cursing and ranting left and right!), so desperately trying to find a way to bring the imaginary world into our own.

Writing fanfiction is the way to do it, but very often marrying the original plot and your own plot is mission impossible. However, even just for a moment, we make it happen, we make things right. And then it just feels plain awesome, doesn't it?

Enough of my ramblings! YOU guys are in for a treat! Read away!

 **Disclaimer** : I really do not want to spend my life in prison nor be prosecuted by lawyers. My life is enough stressful as it is without all that fuss, thank you very much. The point is... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

 _"There is no pain you are receding_

 _A distant ship smoke on the horizon_

 _You are only coming through in waves_

 _Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_

 _When I was a child I had a fever_

 _My hands felt just like two balloons_

 _Now I've got that feeling once again_

 _I can't explain you would not understand_

 _This is not how I am_

 _I have become comfortably numb"_

Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb

 **Chapter 18**

They were sitting in a luxuriously looking restaurant that was completely empty, except for a sleepy cook and a grumpy waiter who served them breakfast. Kisara was patiently waiting for Kaiba, who was looking intently at the plate in front of him, lost in his thoughts, to start talking and explain what they were doing at four o'clock in the morning in an empty restaurant. " _Are we on a date?_ " Kisara thought, trying to suppress a laugh. And then he began, still looking at his plate.

"I was six and Mokuba was two when our parents died in a car crash."

Kisara gasped, but Kaiba ignored.

"I don't remember them much, except that I took after our mother and Mokuba took after our father." Kaiba didn't know why he was telling her that, but he didn't want to stop either. Something was pushing him to continue and he didn't try to fight it. "Living in the orphanage was tough, that's not a secret, and I really wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I swore to Mokuba that I would protect him at any cost and find a better home for the both of us. Then Gosaburo came when I was twelve. I challenged him to a chess match. The outcome of that match you probably know, since you've googled me." he added smirking and looked Kisara, who blushed yet again. "What you fan girls probably don't know is the reason I converted KaibaCorp from weapon to game equipment manufacturing. I pledged to Mokuba that I would make an amusement park for him where he would enjoy and make up for everything he had missed being a kid in the orphanage."

"That...was a very nice gesture." said Kisara, but Kaiba ignored her, and spoke more to himself than to her, as if he had really needed to say that out loud but couldn't for a long time.

"The only thing I can thank Gosaburo is that he made me the man I am today. Disciplined, rational and ruthless, everything what a leader of a great corporation should be like. I hated him so much..." he clenched his hands into fists "...for treating me and my brother the way he treated us. But I found a way to get my revenge. I took over his company and humiliated him. Now Mokuba has everything he can possibly desire, all thanks to my hard work and determination and I am completely satisfied with that"

Kisara opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand. "I don't need you to pity me and give me that abused child speech. I am proud of what I have done and if I could go back I wouldn't change a thing." He looked at her straight into her eyes. "Though Gosaburo contributed to it, it is _I_ who chose to be the man I am today. _I,_ and nobody else. That is the way it is and I'm not planning to change in order to make people like me. If they don't like me that's is their problem, not mine." he finished.

"I don't pity you," Kisara said. "I wanted to say that you did a very brave thing. And I respect you for that." Kaiba raised his eyebrow and Kisara continued. "And I understand you," she said honestly. "If I were you I wouldn't change one bit. Changing oneself just in order to be more likeable is certainly not an option; besides, there is no reason why people shouldn't like and respect you the way you are..." Kaiba raised his eyebrow and looked at her but she averted her eyes.

"Staying true to oneself is what we should strive for, whatever that true self is, Sometimes things aren't black and white, sometimes we need to wander off into a darker side of us to see whether our true self is hiding there." Kaiba didn't expect that. People would often describe him as a cold being without a heart but nobody had ever praised him for his personality. "I'm not saying that we should be _all_ bad, it's just that there are some gray areas in our personalities."

"Now, that's very philosophical..." he said.

Kisara grinned."Yeah, sometimes I have some free time to think about those things, I guess."

"If you ask me, too much of it."

"However," she continued seriously. "There is a difference between being feared of and being respected."

"The easiest way to gain respect is _through_ fear," he stated stubbornly.

"Yes, but if the people you are close to you fear you they may easily grow resentful and stop being loyal. And then all that it's left is anger and hatred. Isn't that what happened with Gosaburo and you? He threatened you and made you scared of him only to be betrayed by his own adopted son."

Kaiba just hmphed, and Kisara didn't want to push the matter any further so she smiled and continued: "No, I wouldn't change a thing, except maybe my attitude towards clients. Sometimes you need to _flatter_ in order to get what you want." she made an adorable puppy face as to prove the point. "Just like I did that time with Kobayashi!"

Kaiba grunted. "Please, I've never sucked up to anybody in my entire life. It is always them who suck up to me."

Kisara laughed. "Yes, but you must admit, it certainly helps sometimes with some people."

"Whatever..."

Kisara was surprised that she actually had a very nice time with Kaiba that morning. As long as she kept her business like tone, she found out more about Seto Kaiba, who let his guard down probably because the lack of sleep and because of the fact that he was doing this for his company. She caught herself laughing at his sarcastic comments whenever she would mention her uncle or her newly acquainted friends Yugi and the gang, mostly because the comments were ruthlessly true. Yes, she had to admit, her uncle really was an eccentric and Yugi really did overdramatize a card game.

"Yugi does tend to be over the top sometimes. But I really like when someone is so passionate about something he or she likes. Like Yugi and you," she stated after Kaiba had told her what he thought about 'the heart of the cards bullshit' as he'd put it, "And that is why I like playing the game with you two the most."

Kaiba wasn't sure whether he was thrilled because she admitted she liked playing the game with him or jealous because of the fact that she used the verb _like_ and _Yugi_ in the same sentence. "So what is it with you and chess?" he asked abruptly. "Why do you like it so much?"

Kisara smiled. "Chess is a pure game. Your success does not depend on a 'draw of a card' or 'roll of the dice'. It's pure skill against skill and, in certain ways, it is more than just a game. You can learn about yourself and how you handle adversity, how to think in long term goals, or when to switch into immediate mode based on what is happening in a game. On the surface, all you can hear is ticking of a clock and friction between pieces and the board." Her eyes were ablaze yet again. " _How is she doing that? How can she look so beautiful?_ " he wondered, captivated by her speech. She continued without breath. "Yet, underneath, there is an ongoing warfare - a battle of intuition and reason, of will and intellect, of imagination and tradition. One cannot hear the beating of hearts, the grinding of teeth, the drops of sweat, the cogs and gears of minds twist and turn to triumph over this inner conflict. You see, the struggle happens deep within. And it is for that feeling that I like playing. My ultimate goal is not winning; it is trying to find the excitement along the way and victory is just a favourable outcome."

Kaiba listened to her mesmerized. He'd felt the same way a long time ago, but when did he forget that feeling? After the match with Gosaburo was the obvious answer. He made him blindly concentrate on achieving the goal, even if it meant treading over corpses. Winning a duel against Yugi was an obsession and he hadn't even for a second thought what would happen if he did win the duel. Would he feel satisfied? He wasn't sure.

When they returned home, they passed the living room where the chess table was. Kisara stopped in front of the door and looked at it wistfully. "It's been ages since I played..." she muttered. " _Again those sparks in her eyes_ ," Kaiba thought. He couldn't believe he was doing that.

"Let's play."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "I thought that you..."

"If you don't want to..."

"NO!"

Kaiba blinked. " _Damn, that girl really loves chess._ "

"I mean, no, I want to!" she added quickly. She skipped to the table and occupied the chair with the white figurines.

Before he met Kisara, if anyone had told him that he would enjoy playing a chess game that much and not focus on winning but on the thrill of the game, he would have laughed in their face. But it was exactly what was going on there. She was so beautiful, attractive and sexy with every move she made on the chess board and he stopped caring whether she would notice him staring at her hungrily. Besides, she was so focused on playing the game that she barely noticed what was happening around her. He had to admit that he finally found a worthy opponent and playing with Kisara, unlike with Yugi in which case the object was always winning, he really enjoyed every second of the game and he didn't want it to end. However, it did, eventually.

"Checkmate!" Kisara exclaimed.

"What?" Kaiba said dumbfounded.

"Checkmate! See?" she pointed at the chessboard. "I won! Ha! I cannot believe... I won!" she screamed excitedly. She leaped on her feet with a squeak and started dancing and singing, while Kaiba stared in disbelief at the chess board, then at her, then at the chessboard, then... He really didn't know how it happened, but his mind just went blank. He too was now on his feet and in two simple moves he grabbed jumping Kisara by her arms and kissed her.

Suddenly, thousand of images poured into her mind and she remembered everything. Her village in Ancient Egypt, her mother and father... Seto saving her from the cage when her village was attacked... The pain in her chest when she received the curse instead of Seto but also the utter happiness when she saw that he was still alive, although tearful, above her body... and then at Zigfried's, when she could see Seto and her still body from a giant cage where she was trapped and the feeling of terror at the sight of him being hurt by Master's servants... how she blasted her chest trying to save Seto and how after all was over, with Mokuba at his feet who was still trying to regain his consciousness, he raised his staff, guiding her spirit into her body...

And then she also realized how much she had loved him and how much she loved him now. She started kissing him back, putting her hands around his waist and trying to get closer to him, kissing him as passionately as he was kissing her... And then with a start he pushed her away and broke from the kiss.

"No..." he muttered, his face contorted showing several emotions at the same time: fear, anger, lust... "This shouldn't have happened... I shouldn't have..."

"Seto..." Kisara said worried and stepped forward to reach him.

"NO!" he hissed. "Don't...touch me!" He turned his back to her and almost ran out of the room, leaving Kisara alone and miserable.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** This is the penultimate chapter of this fanfic. I'll try to post the last chapter on Kaiba's birthday. Cheers!

" _And now that you've been broken down_

 _Got your head out of the clouds_

 _You're back down on the ground_

 _And you don't talk so loud_

 _And you don't walk so proud_

 _Anymore, and what for_ "

Guns'n Roses - Estranged

 **Chapter 19**

Kaiba's mind was swirling. How could've he allowed that to happen? The thing he feared most about himself was to lose control, to ignore his reason and succumb to basic emotions and that was exactly what happened. " _Right?"_ he thought, " _It was just a slip, I did it in a moment of weakness, it was nothing more than that. Right?"_

He was back in his office and he was panting heavily, leaning on his desk with his hands, staring at the floor, bewildered. "Pull yourself together, pull yourself together!" he hissed. But his mind kept rewinding that scene... That beautiful scene of oblivion and exhilaration, of passion and desire, of utter happiness and joy, of Kisara's soft lips and her invigorating smell... He mentally slapped himself. No. " _I am Seto Kaiba, Goddamnit! And even if I for a tiny fraction of a second believed in all those mumbo jumbo destiny past life things, I certainly would not allow it arranging my future for me. Only I shape my own future! Me! If she had been a part of my life, I don't want her to be that now. She a distraction!_ " He slammed his fist on the table. Then he took a deep breath and sat down. " _There is still time to fix this._ " He opened his computer and turned on the camera.

"Pegasus," he started, mustering all his remaining composure. "I'm giving you a choice. If you choose to nullify this farce of an agreement with my step father, we can all forget that this nonsense has ever happened. If you, however, choose not to come and take you niece out of my house, rest assured that I'll make her life a living hell." he glanced at his wristwatch. "You have one hour."

With that he closed the laptop and sank his face in his hands. The thing he'd done a second ago reminded him of the horrible thing that psycho had done a couple of weeks ago, but he tried not to care. He desperately hoped that his plan would work.

* * *

Kisara spent the entire morning in her room crying. She kept reliving the scenes that had happened an hour ago. All those things she saw... Did they really happen or was she going insane? Did she really possess the spirit of Blue Eyes? Back in the gaming room, she felt the connection, and at Zigfried's she remembered seeing the world around her through the beast's eyes. She was so confused, she really needed to talk to Seto, to make sure she wasn't imagining things. The one thing she was sure of though; she loved him dearly and whether she had a past life with Seto's ancient reincarnation or not it didn't actually matter. However, the image of infuriated Kaiba poped in her mind. He didn't feel the same way about her, not anymore. He changed. She could blame it on Gosaburo or on whoever she wanted but it would be no use; he was who he was and he had clearly stated that he didn't intend to change just to be liked. She sighed. If she could just tell him how she felt and assure him that he didn't have to change, that she loved him the way he was and that she believed that she could find a place in his heart just like she had found it before... Suddenly, her phone rang. It was her uncle.

"Hello?"

"Kisara, my darling!" she heard her uncle's cheerful voice. "How are you?"

"I've been better..." she answered dryly.

Pegasus tsked. "Now child, it's going to be ok... Why don't you come at Kaiba boy's office? I would really want to talk to you."

"You're here? In his office?" she sat upright in her bed. " _What's he doing here? Did Seto call him?_ "

"Ok, I'm coming over."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity to Kaiba while he was waiting for Pegasus, but he actually appeared fifteen minutes earlier at Kaiba's door.

"Kaiba, my boy!" Pegasus exclaimed beaming at him.

"Cut the crap, Pegasus!" Kaiba snarled. "I've been trying to contact you ever since you set me up with that moronic agreement. So you'd better start explaining what the hell is going on!"

"What? No refreshments? No one will offer me a coffee? A tea?" Pegasus turned around, as if confused, but Kaiba just glared at his direction. Pegasus shrugged. "Oh, very well..." he occupied the seat in front of Kaiba's desk. "Ok, Kaiba boy, shoot."

"You have no idea how much I would like that..." Kaiba began. "But before that, why don't you tell me why Gosaburo agreed to this? What did he have from it?"

"Ah, but then I would have to start from the beginning!" he exclaimed. "Please sit down." Kaiba didn't move. "Oh, very well... See this fake eye of mine?" He pointed to his golden left eye. "It's one of the Millennium Items, just like the Millennium Puzzle that young Yugi owns and the Millennium Rod, whose owner was Priest Seth of Ancient Egypt..." he pointedly glanced at Seto, who didn't budge, and then continued. "The Millennium Eye possesses many powers, one of which is showing the past. The day Kisara came into my home, the eye showed me her past life, the one she had in Ancient Egypt. And guess who else I saw there!"

"What does that have anything to do with Gosaburo?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Be patient, my boy, I'll come to that! So you know the ancient story too, huh? Well, that will save us a lot of time." Pegasus sighed. "Isn't she just a lovely creature? She looks so meek and humble but when she gets excited her eyes flash as if there was a monster behind them... But you already figured that out, didn't you, Kaiba boy?"

Again, Seto was silent.

"She quickly grow to me and I decided to help her find you. Of course, she wasn't aware that she was the reincarnation of the most powerful monster that ever walked the Earth. And then as it was Destiny itself that showed me that newspaper article about a multimillionaire weapon manufacturer who adopted a prodigy. All the pieces came together and I knew what I had to do. I went to Japan and offered Gosaburo a fare trade; if he would let his adopted son marry my niece, I would resurrect his biological son."

Kaiba grunted. "Don't be ridiculous! Gosaburo would've not believed you could do that! Even he had the brains to figure that out."

"Ah, but I showed him!" Pegasus said excitedly. "In addition to showing past events, The Millennium Eye also has another, maybe more powerful feature; it wields the power of resurrection. I presented the power to your stepfather; first on a mouse; then on a cat; and finally on one of his employees. He was impressed and we sealed the deal immediately. However, what he didn't know is that the effect of resurrection didn't last forever. I had found that one out the hard way..." Pegasus's face darkened. "Within two months, Noah died, again. I suppose Gosaburo didn't tell you that Noah was alive again simply because he wanted to see who was better between you two and who would be better successor of his company. You can imagine how angry Gosaburo was when he realized that he had been tricked. It was sheer luck that I had stayed alive for that long, Gosaburo's men constantly searching for me, but maybe I would have to thank you for that! You got rid of him instead of me."

"I should've waited and let him kill you..." Pegasus chuckled at the comment and continued.

"Since Gosaburo was out of the way, my plan unfolded perfectly. I just had to wait until you two were grown enough to show the agreement to the world. Of course, I couldn't tell Kisara the truth! She wouldn't have believed me and neither would you. So I decided to send her to you so she could get to know you by herself. Deny it all you want but Destiny has its ways around things, and I can bet that it found a way around your cold, icy heart, too." Pegasus greened. "And here we are now..." he stood up, looking directly at Kaiba. "...and you are telling me that you want her to leave?"

 _No_ was the immediate answer that came to Kaiba's mind. However, he knew that he couldn't afford being in any emotional relationship, no matter how hard he wanted to. He had a large company to run, which meant that he had so many enemies which further meant that those enemies would use any possible way to get to him, just like that master psycho, and that was an undeniable fact, his reason stated. Mokuba was the best example for corroborating the fact and if they found out that there was another important person in his life they would use it without a second thought. It would be too dangerous, for him _and_ for her. Besides, he reminded himself once again, the girl was a distraction. The only thing he wanted to focus on was his company. So the answer he gave to Pegasus was, "Yes."

Pegasus said nothing for several seconds and then took out his phone, "Kisara, my darling! How are you?"

* * *

When she entered the office her heart was racing. Kaiba was standing next to his desk without having looked at her when she entered, while Pegasus approached her beaming. "Kis!"

"Hello, uncle." she bowed. "You came."

"Yes, my darling, our dear Kaiba boy called me." He received another angry glare from Kaiba. "It appears that he doesn't want to be my son-in-law after all." he made a mock sad face. "So I propose this. If you tell me that you don't want to stay here, I will nullify the contract right away. KaibaCorp will stay to its owner and I will not ever again meddle with it. But if you tell me that you want to stay, then I guess that we'll be hearing wedding bells soon! So..." Pegasus looked at her seriously. "What say you? What do you want?"

Kaiba glanced at Kisara and their eyes met. She looked so beautiful, he thought to himself, but his heart sank when he saw her sad, bloodshot eyes without those sparks in them that he adored.

She averted her gaze from him. "If Mr. Kaiba wants me to leave then I'll go." she said quietly.

"No, no..." Pegasus asked, shaking his head. "I asked what do _you_ want?"

Kisara fell silent. What did she want? She wanted to stay, of course, but not like that. She didn't want to force Kaiba into anything. If he didn't love her then she would have to accept his wishes, even though that thought ripped her heart out. She remembered the kiss once again; why would he kiss her like that if there wasn't even the slightest possibility that she meant something to him? However, she _could_ be wrong. He had dedicated his life to his company and it seemed that she was in the way of him keeping it that way. "I want to go."

On hearing those words Kaiba felt like a bucket of icy water washed over him; his heart started pounding like mad and he heard ringing in his ears.

"Very well," Pegasus said. "I'll send someone to help you pack your bags. We're leaving as soon as possible. Kaiba, good day to you. You'll soon hear from my lawyers about the contract." With that he turned around and with Kisara at his heels they headed for the door.

 _"What, that was it?_ " Kaiba thought. " _She'll just leave?"_

" _No."_ he heard a voice inside him. " _Make her stay!"_ But the company... " _Forget about the company, I want her! I need her!"_ Pegasus and Kisara were at the door... " _Say something, anything!"_ Pegasus was closing the door... " _You are about to lose her... Again..._ "

"Wait!"

They turned around. "Yes, Kaiba boy?"

"I want to speak to her. Alone." he answered through gritted teeth.

Pegasus raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Kisara?"

She was standing at the door, confused and pale. "It's... It's ok, uncle."

Pegasus nodded."Good, I'll wait outside." he said, shut the door behind him and left Kaiba and Kisara alone in the room.


	20. Chapter 20

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

 _If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_

 _Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_

 _If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

Take That - Rule the World

 **Chapter 20**

Kisara waited for him to speak, which seemed like an eternity, and she couldn't help but hope that he would tell her what she wanted to hear.

Finally he spoke: "I need you..."

Her heart leaped.

"...for the company."

"The company?" she echoed.

"Yes." he said courtly, still not looking at her, his eyes focused on something on his right. "You're finishing with you studies, right? I happen to have an opening for someone who will suck up to clients and convince them to sell and use my products. I suppose clients like you. So I need you to stay here. And work. For me."

Kisara blinked and looked at him confused. He was staring everywhere but at her and, was she imagining it or was he blushing a bit? Then it dawned on her. Of course he couldn't tell her that he loved her, how could he after all those confusing things that had happened between them during her stay there. Hell, she was also confused out of her wits too! It was silly from her to expect a declaration of love from someone who received none of it his entire life except from his younger brother. She realized that she was the one who should make the first move but also take things slowly.

"Finding clients to buy products from your company won't be a problem, Seto Kaiba..." she said and at the sound of his name he raised his head to look at her; her eyes where ablaze once again. She slowly approached him and carefully, as if approaching a wild animal, raised her hand to graze his cheek with the back of her fingers. His jaw clenched and the place burned like it had been touched with a poker.

"...but I find negotiating with you much more challenging." she finished with a smile and, ever so slowly, standing on her toes, put a soft kiss on his lips. Kaiba felt ripples of warmth going through his entire body but still stood frozen, trying to accept that wonderful thing that was happening to him. Then, to his amazement, his arms clasped around her waist and he started kissing her back. He'd never thought letting go was that easy...

That night he slept like a baby.

* * *

"I don't care, just do as I say or I'll personally see to your demise!" Kaiba yelled in the receiver and smashed it down. " _What a day.._." he thought. _"If I have to deal with one more moron today I swear I'll have to kill somebody._ " He glanced at his wristwatch. It was eight thirty p.m. He might as well go home, since he could do nothing more today anyway. He felt peckish so he could take Kisara to dinner if she was up for it.

It had been 2 years since they had that conversation in his office and when he finally accepted that he couldn't deny his feelings for her any more. Pegasus nullified the agreement he had made with Gosaburo, which meant that Kaiba wasn't obliged to marry Kisara. However, Kisara stayed in Kaiba's mansion, as KaibaCorp's PR and his right hand, and her job was mainly dealing with customers and clients and presenting KaibaCorp products so that Kaiba could focus his attention on the background things in the company. He had to admit that profits had gone way up since Kisara became KaibaCorp's face. She worked with almost as much zest as when playing chess and the staff in the company and in the mansion grew to like her very much. Unlike Kaiba's cold approach to his possible associates that would frequently chase them away rather than convince them to do business with one of the most powerful CEOs in Japan, Kisara's adorable smile, charm, social and diplomatic skills she had acquired during her studies made potential business partners eat right out of her palm. She was much better at public relations than him and he was grateful he didn't have to deal with them anymore.

Mokuba nearly fell of his chair when the couple accidentally kissed in front of him for the first time, without having told him the news before that. That resulted in Mokuba following his big brother wherever he went that day with a smug expression on his face, constantly teasing him much to Kaiba's irritation. The following day, Mokuba announced that he was moving with his girlfriend, as he was sure that he was leaving his older brother in good hands. Since then Kisara and Kaiba had been spending more time together alone, although Sundays were always reserved for Mokuba and Rebecca, when they would usually have dinner together, go to Kaiba Land or play Duel Monsters or chess.

As for the relationship between Kisara and Kaiba, it could be said that it progressed very slowly, mostly because the young CEO felt uncomfortable showing his feelings towards his girlfriend. However, Kisara was very patient. In time, Kaiba was surprised how easily he could communicate with Kisara, who wasn't demanding nor needy like he thought most girlfriends were. They could easily fall into a comfortable silence and not say a word to each other for hours, but they still felt close to each other. When they did talk, he found out more about her, like what her favorite book was and made an attempt to read it (The Lord of the Rings, why would anyone waste one's time on reading a fairy tale?) or her favorite movie genre (now that Tony Stark guy was a kind of a man he would identify with!)

Their relationship was not perfect, however. The main thing standing in the way was definitively Kaiba's jealousy towards Kisara's new friends in Domino City, especially Yugi. Kisara felt that, although Kaiba tried to hide it with all of his might. It took a lot of late night talking and convincing that he had nothing to fear, that she had been always his; that had always been the case since time immemorial and always would be. It took time too for him to control his anger and restrain himself from punching every guy who ogled Kisara whenever they would go out in public, or for her to understand that he was a very successful businessman which sometimes meant that he had to go to work in early hours and come back home only the next day. Sometimes he would cross the line, like that one time when he snapped at her for no reason just because he had a bad day at work so she didn't speak with him for several days, only to see him one day standing at the door of her room with an rare orchid and a box of hand-made chocolates, refusing to budge unless she talked to him. After those fights they would usually start kissing and end up spending the night in each other's arms. On one of those occasions, while they were lying in the dark she whispered "I love you." and heard a quiet reply from the darkness "I love you too."

The thought of Kisara and finally spending whole evening together with her after several days of hard work made him smile. He took out his phone and called her.

"Where are you?"

"In our room."

"I'm there in five. Are you decent?"

She chuckled. "No..."

"Good." he responded with a smirk. "Make sure you stay that way."

Yes, she was a distraction. But he would rather be damned than let her slip out of his life now. For far too long he had denied himself many pleasures and it was high time he changed that. He loved her, and if that meant his life would be more dangerous then so be it, it was not like he ran away from a challenge anyway.

He entered the room and at the sight of her he smiled, wondering how he could ever possibly resist the fire behind those blue eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So that would be all, folks! I would like to thank everyone who have been supporting me till the end. I am amazed by the number of people who like Blueshipping and thanks for proving me that I'm not the only one. Some of you asked me to write at least a one shot after this fanfic, but for now that's not possible, I just need to rest from writing fanfics, and I'm not sure if I'll start writing again. Thank you once again for your support and bless you all!

p.s. I almost forgot: Happy birthday, Kaiba, you shmexy son of a gun!

p.p.s. If you need more SetoxKisara in your life, check out this cute video (if you haven't already, of course, I found it several days ago) about them on YouTube, it's called Blueshipping Dating Sim (it has a few LittleKuriboh references, which is awesome!).

Over and out.


End file.
